Conceived
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Two female Titans, two different symptoms, one diagnosis. And that's just the beggining! BBxRae
1. A Meeting with Dr Light

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 1

It was night and Jump City was ablaze with thousands of glittering lights. Suddenly, there came a bright light that shown in the middle of the city. And an unknown light usually meant one thing: Doctor Light was back and at it again.

The Titans quickly arrived on the scene and found Doctor Light attacking a bank. He was laughing menacingly to himself as he shot lasers that had been built into the back of his suit at the glass bank doors. He then simply walked through it, never breaking the glass. In fact, he moved through it as if it wasn't even there.

He quickly turned and saw the five Titans arriving on the scene. He smiled wickedly and charged the lasers up.

"Hello, Titans," said Doctor Light. "How nice of you to shed some light on my genius."

"And I always thought Robin's one liners were corny," said Beast Boy.

"Alright, Doctor Light," said Robin, ignoring Beast Boy's comment. "Surrender now and we may go easy on you."

"Sorry, Titans," said Doctor Light, his lasers growing brighter. "I'm not going down this time." And with that he began to shoot at them.

Each Titans dove out of the way and then made sure to keep out of the lasers' line of fire. Starfire began shooting starbolts at him, but he simply shot his lasers at them and they seemed to turn harmless.

"Man, I am so sicka fightin this guy!" groaned Cyborg after her had tumbled out of the way of the laser and stood back up.

"You can say that again," said Raven, dryly. Suddenly the lasers were aimed at her and she quickly put up a shield with her powers.

While he was shooting about, Beast Boy snuck up behind him and attempted to restrain him in a bear hug. Doctor Light struggled for a moment, but then turned the lasers around and shot Beast Boy. He let out a small yell as he went flying backwards.

Doctor Light quickly turned and saw Starfire flying at him, so he shot her as well. She gave a shriek and then dropped to the ground. Doctor Light giggled to himself. He had never made this much progress before with the Titans.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin.

After seeing her being hit, Robin decided it was his turn to attack. Suddenly he dropped out of the sky from out of nowhere and stomped one of the lasers, causing it to fracture. He landed on his feet and quickly turned back to Doctor Light. Unfortunately, as he turned Doctor Light shot him with his still good lasers, sending him tumbling onto his back.

Cyborg ran at him and began thrusting his fists at the reoccurring villain. Now, Doctor Light had never been the best fighter, so this kept him occupied for a little bit. And while Cyborg kept Doctor Light's attention, Raven went over to Beast Boy, who was still on the ground. Robin had reached Starfire and the two were trying to get back to their feet.

"Dude, that hurt," groaned Beast Boy as Raven helped him to sit up.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven, looking him over and making sure he had no real damage.

"I think so," said Beast Boy, rubbing his sore back.

"Come on," she said and stood up, giving him a hand.

Doctor Light ducked out of one of Cyborg's punches and sprinted away from him. He turned and tried to shoot Cyborg, but missed since he continued to run backwards. Cyborg gave chase and Doctor Light decided to turn and run for all it was worth. He saw the other Titans he had already hit, plus one who was helping her teammate up. He decided he might as well take her out too, since he had a bad history with that particular Titan.

Raven had just gotten Beast Boy up when suddenly she felt a horrible burning flash consume her. She gave a yelp and fell to her knees, bringing Beast Boy down with her. He was just about recovered at this point, and so he quickly covered her so she wouldn't be attacked again.

Doctor Light saw that he had four down Titans and he knew if he hit them again, this time with a much greater blast, he would probably be rid of them for a long long while. He revved his lasers up and just as he was about to shoot, Cyborg punched him in the back of the head. Doctor Light was immediately knocked out and he dropped to the ground.

"Boo-yah," said Cyborg smugly to himself. He then saw his four teammates in distress and went to them. "Y'all okay?"

"I think so," said Robin as he stood up and helped Starfire up as well. "Are you okay?"

"I believe I am," said Starfire, looking over herself. She then jumped into his arms and gave him a large hug. "I am so happy we are undamaged!"

"Yeah, so am I," said Robin smiling widely as Starfire hugged him.

"Raven, do you think you can stand up?" asked Beast Boy, slowly stand up.

Raven gave a groan and said, "I'll be fine." She had been the last one to get hit, so the pain was still lingering within her. Beast Boy grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. As soon as she was up she yanked her hand back from him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Beast Boy wrapping his arms around her affectionately. He always seemed to do this after they had avoided disaster, and he knew it drove her nuts. He even went so far as to press his cheek against hers.

"Beast Boy, get off of me before I make you look worse than Doctor Light," she growled and her eyes turned red.

"Okay," he chuckled and let her go.

"Haven't you grown up, yet?" Raven asked, brushing her cloak of the dust from the fight.

"Nope, and I never will," he said proudly.

"What was the purpose of those lasers?" asked Starfire.

"Not sure," said Robin. "But I think we're all okay, though."

"Great, then let's head home," said Beast Boy, rubbing his still sore back.

"Who wants to take Doctor Light to prison?" asked Cyborg.

"I shall do it," said Starfire, grabbing Doctor Light.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the tower," said Robin sweetly to her. She smiled and flew off. The two had been very close lately and had even started hanging out alone, otherwise known as dating.

Of course, they were all grown now and dating wasn't exactly something to blush about now. But Robin was still awkward about being in any sort of relationship, so Starfire didn't mind if they kept it on the low.

All five were around the age of nineteen, give or take. They had each grown in their own way, both physically and emotionally. But some things never seemed to change, no matter how many years passed and no matter how many inches they grew.

"Dude! Quit taking my tofu out of the fridge!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg.

"Hey, it was takin up too much room," said Cyborg defensively.

"It was not!" Beast Boy yelled at him.

"Oh would you two cut it out," Raven sighed as she made herself a cup of tea.

"He's the one who won't accept that I'm a vegetarian," said Beast Boy pointing at Cyborg.

"And he's the one who won't accept that our teeth are for tearing and chewing meat," said Cyborg. "Not for vegetables alone!"

"Friends, I have returned!" Starfire announced as she entered the common room. "And the Doctor Light is in prison once more."

"Nice work, team," said Robin.

"More like nice work Cyborg," said Raven dryly as she sipped her tea.

"Raven is correct," said Starfire. "If it was not for Cyborg we might not have been victorious."

"Finally, some proper recognition," said Cyborg with a proud grin.

"Yeah yeah, all hail the magnificent Cyborg," Beast Boy said sarcastically as he took a seat on the couch and stretched his, now, long legs out and rested them on their little coffee table. "Anyone up for a movie night?"

"Sure, I'm game," said Cyborg sitting down next to Beast Boy, which ultimately catapulted Beast Boy right off the couch.

He grumbled a few profanities and climbed back on. "What about you, Raven?" asked Beast Boy with a smile.

"No thank you," said Raven simply and she sipped her tea.

"We can watch something you'll like," he said, trying to talk her into it.

"No thank you, I said," Raven repeated. "I'm going to finish my tea and then I'm going to bed."

"But it's only nine!" said Beast Boy.

"And I feel very tired," said Raven. And with that she headed for her room.

"Awe, forget her," said Cyborg. "Rob, Star, ya in?"

"I am," said Robin. "You?"

"Actually, I am feeling the tired as well," said Starfire. "I believe I shall go to bed."

"Uh, okay," said Robin. "Good night." Starfire smiled and headed for her own room.

"Well, since we're girl free," said Beast Boy with a devious grin. "Let's watch something _good_. Something full of action and blood and carnage!"

"Ya know, you scare me when you get like that," said Cyborg, looking at Beast Boy queerly. "And how come you don't mind watchin masses of people die in movies but you can't stand the thought of a dyin cow?"

"Dude, don't start again," Beast Boy warned.

"Alright, you two," said Robin. "Let's just find something to watch."

Starfire floated to her room and quickly climbed into her bed. She felt very tired for some strange reason and a little… odd. She decided that it must have been how she was feeling about Robin. She always felt giddy when he was near her. She couldn't wait until he was comfortable enough to have their relationship out in public.

Raven sat on her bed and finished her tea. She quickly put the cup on her bedside table and before she could help herself, her head fell back onto her pillow. She felt like all of her strength to stay awake was being taken and being put to use in some other way. She had wanted to meditate to get rid of this odd feeling, but there was no time. Her eyelids slid shut and she fell deep into sleep.


	2. Sick

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 2

The sun slowly rose into the morning sky, casting a brilliant dawning light upon the city. It was still quiet and quite serene. To get up at this time was to take charge of the day. That must have been why Robin loved to get up at sunrise. It was his time to be alone and get himself ready for the day ahead.

Oddly, though, he was usually never truly alone. More often than not, Raven got up nearly the same time as him, if not a slight bit later. But this morning, she hadn't gotten up yet. In fact, she hadn't gotten up early that passed week. She had been sleeping in very late, especially for her.

But she wasn't the only one who had been acting strangely lately. Starfire had seemed to be a little more cheerful, if that were even possible. She seemed to giggle for no reason at all and would once in a while let out a random laugh. She would dance around the room and openly wrap her arms around Robin. He wasn't sure what was going on with her.

Soon she was up, as well as Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven was still in bed. And to sleep in past Beast Boy was a feat indeed. When they were finished with their breakfast they decided it was time to get her up.

"Why can't we just let her sleep in?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, maybe she's not sleeping at all. She could be meditating or something."

"No, she usually has a cup of tea in the morning before she does her meditation," said Robin, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure she's asleep."

"Perhaps she is in need of the rest," said Starfire with a large smile, her arm linking into Robin's, who felt his heart race at this open act of affection.

"Yeah, man, if she needs the sleep then she'll kill whoever tries to wake her up," said Cyborg.

"I know, but she's been sleeping in all week," said Robin. "I don't want this to become a habit with her. It's bad enough Beast Boy sleeps in as late as he does."

"Hey!" objected Beast Boy.

"And if she is in need of some extra sleep, then she should give me a good reason as to why," said Robin. "So who wants to wake her up?"

"In other words, who's feelin suicidal?" said Cyborg under his breath.

"Perhaps I shall do it!" said Starfire beginning to fly around the room. "I shall tell her that it is a wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous day and that…"

"Uh, I think you'll be a little much for Raven, Star," said Beast Boy. "I'll go do it. She hates me anyway." He gave a chuckle and headed out of the common room.

He whistled to himself as he made his way towards Ravens room. It had been two months since the Doctor Light incident, and he had managed to sneak five more hugs out of her in other battles. He knew she hated it, and that's why he did it. He loved to see her reaction whenever she had physical contact with another person. She always got flustered, then angry. He found her reactions quite funny. He might not have been able to make her let out a chuckle, but she sure made him laugh.

He finally came upon the door and froze. He took in a big breath, knowing that it could be his last, and slowly raised his knuckles to the door. He gave a small rap and waited for her annoyed and angry response. But none came.

"Uh, Raven?" he called and knocked again. "It's time to get up."

Still, there came no answer. He knocked harder and repeated himself. He went so far as to place his ear against the door and listened in closely. He could hear something, but it was very faint. And that was odd, since he had very sharp hearing due to his heightened senses.

"Raven?" he called again. "If you don't say anything I'm gonna come in." He waited and heard nothing different. "Alright, here I come," he warned. He waited another few seconds, and then slid her door open.

He had expected to see her shades closed and her deep asleep in the dark room. But the light shown brightly through her large window and she was not asleep. She wasn't in her bed at all, in fact.

"Raven?" he said, feeling slightly confused. Suddenly he heard an odd sound coming from her bathroom. Raven had insisted that she have her own bathroom a few years back, and at the moment the door was closed. Now he had an idea as to where she was.

He walked over to it and listened closely. He could hear her coughing and making an odd heaving sound. "Raven?" he called. "Are you okay?"

"No," she called back and then heaved again.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, almost desperately.

Now he was sure she was in distress. Raven was never one to except help, especially not from Beast Boy. He opened her bathroom door and saw her draped over her toilet. She looked up at him helplessly, and then began to get sick again. Beast Boy wasn't sure what to do, but he decided to trust his instincts. He went over to her, crouched down, and began to rub her back as she heaved.

"Wow, are you sick!" he exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock," she said between heaves.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Go tell Cyborg to get the med bay ready," she said, choking.

"You're that bad?" he asked.

"Just go!" she shouted and pushed him out of the bathroom.

He quickly exited her room and sprinted back to the common room. He found the other three waiting for his return, and they expected to see Raven with him.

"Raven's sick," said Beast Boy, trying to catch his breath after the sprint. "She wants Cyborg to get the med bay ready."

"Sick?" asked Robin. "What kind of sick?"

"She's throwing up," said Beast Boy. "And she doesn't look good."

"Well, if she wants medical help, then she's gotta be sick," said Cyborg. "I'll get it ready."

It was a while before they could get Raven to the med bay. She couldn't stop vomiting long enough to make it out of her room. Once she finally had a handle on it Beast Boy and Robin helped transport her.

No sooner had they gotten Raven into a bed when Starfire suddenly began laughing up a storm. She was laughing so hard she fell to the floor and began rolling about. Raven was not pleased with this at all.

"And what the hell is so funny?" asked Raven, who was slightly paler than usual.

"I do not know," laughed Starfire. "Please, I am in need of the help!" She continued to laugh, but by the way she was speaking they could tell that something was wrong with her, too.

They calmed her down and got her into a bed as well. Cyborg gave her something to calm her down, and soon she just laid there in a drugged state. But she still had a smile on her face.

Cyborg decided to do some blood work on the two of them and try to find out what was going on. Starfire still let out a little giggle every now and then, but she seemed delirious from the meds. Raven just lay on her side, holding her stomach and looking green.

"So, what do you think they've got?" asked Beast Boy. The boys were waiting for the blood test results and were standing outside of the med bay to give the girls some time to rest.

"Well, Raven probably has some sort of flu," said Cyborg. "Which is odd, since she usually never gets sick cuz of her healing abilities. This must be some bad bug to have her this sick."

"Do you think this is why she's been sleeping in all week?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, she probably hasn't been sleeping," said Robin. "And what do you think is wrong with Starfire?"

"To be honest, I haven't a clue," said Cyborg. "I'm not exactly well versed in Tamaranean medicine."

"Are we even sure there's anything wrong with her?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, she's just really happy, that's all."

"She couldn't stop laughing," said Robin. "And she wanted to stop. There's obviously something wrong."

"Yeah, well, don't get mad at me if nothin comes out of the blood tests," said Cyborg. "She probably does have something, but I don't think it's anything that would show up in Earth blood tests. Or it may be something neurological."

An hour later the results were in. Raven was slowly sipping some tea and trying to hold down some crackers. She hadn't been able to keep anything down that week, and she was very weak because of it. Starfire was starting to come out of her drugged high and became aware of what was going on around her.

"Okay, let's see what we've got," said Cyborg with a kind smile. He scrolled down his computer screen and began to read the results. "Hhm, well that's odd."

"What is it?" groaned Raven.

"Well, it doesn't look like you have the flu," said Cyborg. "And I tested you for all the types."

"Oh joy," she said sarcastically and took another nibble of her cracker. "Then what do I have?"

Cyborg continued to read the results and tried to find if she had tested positive for anything. And then he found it. He couldn't believe what he saw, so he reread the results again. He grew very quiet and began to look a little uneasy. He then put Ravens results aside and brought Starfire's up. He read through it was quickly as he could and found something very strange indeed.

"Uh oh," said Cyborg.

"What?" asked all four in the room.

"Uh… I think I know what's wrong with you both," said Cyborg.

"What, you mean we have the same thing?" asked Raven.

"I think so," said Cyborg, who was acting strangely quiet and looked very serious.

"And what is wrong with us?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg had to reread the results of the both of them one more time before telling them. There was just no way that they both were suffering from the same thing. And what they were suffering from made Cyborg question his own medical lab. But, he knew that there was nothing wrong with his equipment. Therefore, this had to be real.

"Cyborg, what do the results say?" asked Robin, growing impatient. He didn't like the thought that there was something with Starfire, whom he was almost ready to announce as his girlfriend to the public.

"Yeah, dude, we're dying here!" said Beast Boy.

"Some of us quite literally," Raven groaned.

"Well," sighed Cyborg. "You're both pregnant."


	3. Impossible

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 3

The whole room was deathly silent. Their breaths seemed to catch in their throats as Cyborg delivered the news. A wave of confusion spread through the room and all eyes fell on Cyborg, each looking at him in disbelief.

"Could, uh, could you repeat that?" asked Robin.

"Raven and Starfire are pregnant," said Cyborg.

Starfire gasped and said, "Of course! That is why I have been unable to stop the laughing." She giggled to herself and a large smile spread over her face. "When a woman of my planet becomes pregnant, the joy that goes through their body is so great that they begin to do the laughing all of the time."

"Wait a second, I can't be pregnant," said Raven, sitting straight up.

"Well, according to you're blood results, you are," said Cyborg.

"No, you don't understand," said Raven. "I _can't_ be pregnant!"

"Look, I know this is probably gonna be hard for you to accept, but…" started Cyborg.

"No, no, no!" Raven shouted. "It's impossible. I'm… I'm still a virgin."

"Oh, yes!" said Starfire, realizing something. "I am a virgin, as well. But, wait, I do not understand. How can both I and Raven be pregnant when we haven't had the intercourse of sex?"

"That's a good question," said Cyborg, who looked as baffled as everyone else.

"Do you know how far along in the pregnancy they are?" asked Robin. "If we know, we can back track and see if anything happened when they conceived."

"No, I can't figure that out," said Cyborg. "For that they need to see an obstetrician."

"Alright, get one and get them to the tower, A.S.A.P.," said Robin. "We have to find out how this happened."

"Can I go back to my room, now?" asked Raven, who was feeling quite flustered.

"Sorry, Raven," said Cyborg, "but you're not well enough to leave just yet. I'm gonna get some fluids into you and make sure you eat. You've lost a lot of weight this week, and in your current condition that's not good."

Raven moaned and flopped back down onto her bed.

"Do not worry, Raven," said Starfire sweetly. "I shall stay so that you are not lonely."

"Joy," said Raven sarcastically.

A few hours later they were able to get an obstetrician to the tower. They had to make sure that none of this was going to be revealed to anyone outside of the tower and they even made the doctor sign a contract. Once that was done, she had a look at Starfire and Raven.

The boys sat outside and waited once more. They were all oddly quiet, still stunned by the news that both girls were with child. Robin had his arms crossed and he leaned against the wall in deep thought. Cyborg kept going over the results in his head, thinking that maybe somewhere he had read something wrong. And Beast Boy kept his hands in his pockets and kicked the floor aimlessly.

"This isn't good," Robin said at last. "This isn't good at all."

"Well, let's wait for what the doctor has to say," said Cyborg.

"How could this have happened?" asked Robin. "How can they be pregnant if they're still virgins?"

"Immaculate conception?" offered Beast Boy.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," growled Robin.

"Dude, it was just a guess," said Beast Boy. "But the last time something like this happened that was the case, so don't get all pissed at me."

"Alright, calm down," said Cyborg. "For all we know my test results were wrong and they're not pregnant. Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet."

A few minutes later the boys were allowed back in for the results. The doctor looked a bit confused, but other than that everything seemed to be alright.

"Well, you're both about two months along," said the doctor. "How you became pregnant while you're both 'untouched', let's say, is a mystery to me. And, while I don't know anything about Tamaranean pregnancies so I can't help Starfire, I can help Raven with the morning sickness."

"It's not morning sickness," growled Raven. "It lasts all day long! It's nearly suppertime and my nauseas' just going down."

"Yes, for every woman it can be different," said the doctor kindly. "But, my advice to you is to eat small, frequent meals. That should help and it should only last another month or two." Raven let out a whimper and closed her eyes out of frustration.

"I shall have to return to Tamaran to get the details in what to expect in my pregnancy," said Starfire.

"You're not going anywhere until we know how you got this way," said Robin.

"I'll see you two in a few weeks, okay?" said the doctor with a smile. Both girls agreed and she was shown out. Once she was gone it was time to get down to business.

"Alright, first, let's get Raven back to her bed," said Robin.

"Thank Azar," said Raven as Cyborg removed the IV, which was giving her fluids, out of her arm.

"Starfire, until we know what's going to happen to you in your pregnancy, I think you should stay in bed as well," said Robin.

"Alright," said Starfire, giggling to her self.

"Cyborg, find out what we were doing two months ago, give or take about two weeks," said Robin.

"Got it," said Cyborg, heading off.

Robin helped Starfire to her room, though she really didn't need any help at all, and Beast Boy helped Raven. She was so tired and drained from this whole ordeal that she didn't mind the he was practically carrying her back to her room. Once both girls were in bed it was time for the boys to go over their past events.

"Okay, I've got everything we did two months ago," said Cyborg, using the large computer screen in the common room. "When we ate, where we went, who we fought, I've got it all."

"Alright, let's go through everything day by day and whatever we find suspicious we'll highlight," said Robin.

"Won't it be faster if we each took a day, that way we would be getting through it three times as fast?" asked Beast Boy.

"Fine, but let's get going," said Robin.

The three took a day and began to go through everything they did from sun up to sunset and beyond. There were twenty-four hours in every day and they usually spent most hours doing at least three different things. They had a long night ahead of them.

The hours passed and still they hadn't found anything suspicious. Cyborg had to leave to recharge his batteries at about four in the morning so he didn't shut down. Beast Boy had gone through two pots of coffee and was looking a little… twitchy. Robin didn't need anything to keep him going. He was determined to find out how his girlfriend had gotten pregnant. And whoever had done it was going to pay, and dearly.

"Dudes, this is impossible," said Beast Boy. "There's no way we can pinpoint when this happened to the girls."

"We're not giving up," said Robin.

"But I wanna go to bed!" whined Beast Boy.

"Yeah, man," said Cyborg. "Can't we at least take a break?"

"You just had one," said Robin.

"But I haven't!" said Beast Boy.

"If I let you leave I'd never see you again," said Robin. "No, we're going to keep working until we find something that might help us."

"But what if we don't find anything?" asked Beast Boy.

"We will," said Robin firmly. "Something had to have happened for both Starfire and Raven to become pregnant. Now get back to work."

"Awe, this sucks," moaned Beast Boy.

"Just think how upset Star and Raven are, B," said Cyborg.

"That's true," said Beast Boy. He let out a sigh and got back to work.

It was around seven in the morning when they finally discovered something. Cyborg had been scanning over the activities of a day about two months before and he found an event that raised some red flags.

"Boys, I think I've got somethin," said Cyborg.

"What?" asked Robin, practically leaping over to him.

"Well, remember our last encounter with Doctor Light?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, rubbing his eyes and letting out a long yawn.

"You four were hit with those lasers he had," said Cyborg. "After we beat him, we thought that the laser had no effect on us. Maybe it did, but we didn't know it. We never bothered to check them out."

"Good job," said Robin. "Let's go have a chat with Doctor Light."

"Uh, Rob, I don't think they'll let us see him this early in the morning," said Cyborg.

"Trust me, they will," said Robin.

"Okay, you go down there," said Beast Boy standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh no, you're coming too," said Robin.

"Why?" complained Beast Boy. "We all know that you're gonna do all of the talking anyway. There's no reason I should have to go. And if I can get some sleep, then I can at least help you guys later on today. Like when _you_ pass out from exhaustion."

"He's got a point," said Cyborg.

"Fine, you stay here," said Robin. "Cyborg and I will go, unless you want to stay and sleep too."

"Naw, I'm good for a little while longer," said Cyborg, stretching. "That charge I got a few hours ago gave me my second wind."

"Good, let's go," said Robin and with that he and Cyborg left for the jail.

Beast Boy was never so happy to see Robin leave. Now he could finally get some sleep. He slowly dragged his feet down the halls of the tower on the way to his room. He could barely keep his eyes open and he nearly tripped over his own feet multiple times. He was almost to his room when he passed Ravens. He stopped for a moment and pressed his ear to her door. He could hear her heaving. He felt so bad for her. Whoever got her pregnant was going to feel ever worse when they were through with him.


	4. What One Hug Can Do

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 4

Beast Boy felt like he had just fallen to sleep when he heard someone knocking on his door. He fell out of his bed then dragged himself over to it.

"What?" he asked, very annoyed.

"We're back," said Robin.

"What? You just left!" said Beast Boy.

"We've been gone for almost three hours," said Cyborg.

"Well wake me up in another five," he said, trying to close his door.

"Beast Boy, we know what happened to the girls," said Robin, sliding the door wide open.

"You do?" he asked. "So, it was Doctor Light."

"It was his lasers," said Cyborg.

"How did his lasers knock up Star and Raven?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

"We're going to explain everything in the common room, so let's go," said Robin.

Starfire sat on the couch singing and giggling softly to her self. Raven looked as sick as ever and she was hugging a trash basket on her lap. The three young men entered and the explaining could begin. Beast Boy took a seat in between the girls and tried to wake himself up.

"How are you girls feeling this morning?" asked Robin.

"Wonderful!" said Starfire, laughing.

"Like Hell," moaned Raven. Beast Boy softly rubbed her back and Raven couldn't find the strength to give him an evil glare.

"Well, we know what happened," said Cyborg. "You want me to tell them?"

"Sure," said Robin, who was finally beginning to feel that exhaustion Beast Boy had warned him about. He sat down next to Starfire and she cuddled right up to him.

"Okay, this is what happened," said Cyborg taking in a huge breath. "When we fought Doctor Light two months ago he was usin some new laser technology he had come up with. Evidently, what the lasers did was make objects permeable for a window of about a half an hour. So when he shot a glass door, he could walk through it without breakin anythin. Y'all followin me so far?"

"I think so," said Starfire.

"Just get to the point!" groaned Raven, holding down her morning tea the best she could.

"Well, when he shot y'all, he made your skin permeable as well," said Cyborg. "But, since the lasers weren't meant to be used on skin, it had a somewhat different reaction on you. Your skin become like an open passage for other things. Consequently, DNA and genetic material."

Beast Boy raised his hand and said, "Uh, I'm kinda confused."

"Wait till I'm done," said Cyborg. "Anyway, as long as you didn't touch anythin with DNA and genetic material for thirty minutes, y'all should've been fine. But you girls, obviously, were touched, as were Robin and Beast Boy. But their bodies simply denied the extra DNA and genetic material, so nothin happened."

"But what were we touched by?" asked Starfire.

"Well, Star, you hugged me after the fight," said Robin. "And when we hugged, my genetics must have combined with yours."

"Right," said Cyborg. "And your body put the combined genetics in the one place it belongs usually. You're womb."

"So, Robin, you are the father of my child?" asked Starfire.

"We're pretty sure I am," said Robin with a small smile.

Starfire gave a gleeful scream and wrapped her arms around him. "This is most wonderful! We are to have a little bumgorf together."

"But what about Raven?" asked Beast Boy. "Who's the dad of her baby?"

"Well, let's see," said Cyborg, sarcastically. "Who grabbed her and hugged her after the battle?"

Beast Boy thought for a second then his eyes grew wide with realization. "Oh, crud," he said, his face going blank.

"You idiot!" she screamed angrily. "You did this to me! I told you not to hug me, I told you to leave me alone, but you just never listen! Now you've gotten me pregnant!" She shoved him so hard he fell right off of the couch. Then she stood up and ran out of the common room. The others were silent as she had this outburst and Beast Boy was simply stunned.

She ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She leaned up against it and suddenly tears began to fall from her eyes. She soon slid down the door and began to weep into her hands. Her powers did nothing as she cried, mostly because they had left her. She had noticed that the past few weeks they were becoming weaker, but she really didn't think anything of it. Now she knew why. Her powers could endanger her unborn child, and so now they were on hold.

She cried angrily for a very long time. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. She couldn't understand why she was always meant to suffer. All she ever did was right wrongs and keep evil from controlling the world. Why should she be punished for doing the right thing all the time? She knew that someone up there must have hated her. Why else would she be forced to live such a painful life?

"Oh God, I got Raven pregnant," said Beast Boy with a blank, shocked look on his face.

"It was an accident, B," said Cyborg. "I mean it _really_ was an accident. It was neither you nor Ravens fault."

"No, it was my fault," said Beast Boy, shaking his head. "She always told me not to hug her, but I did it anyway. I always have to push her limit, and now I've done the worst thing ever to her."

"A bumgorf is not the worst thing ever to happen," said Starfire. "It is a blessing and a miracle and you should be happy to have one with one of your friends."

"Easy for you to say, Star," said Beast Boy. "You and Robin are a couple, having a baby isn't as shocking and horrible as Raven and I having one."

"Why don't you go and try to talking to her?" suggested Robin.

"Yeah, I've never seen her that upset before," said Cyborg.

"And what am I gonna say?" asked Beast Boy. "Sorry I knocked you up with a hug, can we still be friends?"

"Perhaps she will be relieved to know that you care about her," said Starfire.

"I guess," Beast Boy sighed. He slowly stood up and headed out of the room.

He arrived at Ravens room and he could hear her clearly sobbing and talking to herself.

"Why God?" he heard her cry. "Why do you hate me? I didn't ask to be half evil. Why must you punish me for the wrongs of my father?"

Beast Boy had never felt so terrible. Poor Raven had been through a lot in her life and she really didn't need this. He had to tell her that he did care for her and would do anything to help her feel better. He gingerly knocked on the door and waited for her to respond.

"Go away!" she called out.

"Raven, it's me," he said. "I want to talk to you."

"No, go away!" she cried out in between a sob.

"I know you're upset," said Beast Boy. "Trust me, I'm in shock too, but that doesn't mean we can't help each other. We're in the same boat here and I just want to help."

"I think you've done enough," she said bitterly.

"Please," he called to her desperately. "You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later so please let's just talk now."

"I don't want to talk now," said Raven. "I just want to be alone. And I feel like I'm going to be sick again."

"Well let me help you!" said Beast Boy.

"How the hell are you going to help me?" asked Raven, slowly crawling to her shaky legs. "Watch me puke and cheer me on?"

"No, I can make sure you don't pass out or anything," said Beast Boy. "Will you please just let me in?"

"Whatever, do what you want," said Raven, slowly making her way to her bathroom.

Beast Boy sighed and slid her door open. He just caught her taking a seat in front of her toilet, getting ready to throw up. He closed her door and went over to her. She began to slowly cough and choke, then finally heaved. Once she started, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop.

Beast Boy looked around her bathroom and saw a washcloth. He grabbed it, ran it under the water in the sink, and then waited for Raven to take a breath. He got down next to her and began to rub her back lovingly. After a few good heaves she rested her forehead on her hands, which were grasping the toilet seat. While she took a short break, Beast Boy placed the washcloth softly upon her face. He washed it gingerly and then dried it with another towel. He did this swiftly and was done by the time she was ready to get sick again.

He did this for her every time she had a moment to rest. She said nothing to him, but he didn't expect a response. He was just glad she was allowing the two of them to have some interaction. He would fill a glass of water for her to drink, that way she would have something to throw up the next round.

After about an hour she was done and feeling quite weak. She was starving and could barely lift her head any more. Beast Boy washed her face one last time and lifted her up.

"Thank you," she said in a voice so soft it could barely be heard.

"You're welcome," he said kindly and helped her over to her bed.

Once she was in and she had curled up in her bed, Beast Boy went to get her some tea. When he returned with it she gladly took it and sipped the warm liquid happily. It soothed her burning throat and filled her empty, ailing stomach.

"Feeling better now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hardly," said Raven, sipping her tea. "You didn't have to help me, you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy. "But I'm gonna be helping you out a lot more now, so I don't mind."

"I don't need your help," said Raven, putting her now empty teacup down on her bedside table. "I can take care of myself."

"And the baby?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven was quiet. She lay back down in her bed and turned away from him. Beast Boy knew that he probably shouldn't have said anything, but he couldn't help himself. Raven wasn't thinking straight and he knew that. She was still in somewhat denial over the whole situation. He decided to leave her alone to rest.

"Have a nice nap, Raven," he said softly and left her.


	5. Useless

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 5

Starfire was beaming so brightly she was practically shining. She was flying around her room, packing everything she owned. She was returning to Tamaran that day so that she could have the proper care for her pregnancy. Robin was going with her, since he was both her boyfriend and the father of her unborn child.

Both Starfire and Raven were about three months along now and Starfire's laughing fits had finally calmed down. Yes, she was still happy, but that was her normal personality anyway. In her next stage of pregnancy, however, her body was going to start stretching. The only way Starfire could explain it to her friends was to tell them that it was going to be like she would start inflating like a balloon. That's why they had to get to Tamaran as soon as possible.

Raven had gained somewhat some control over her nauseas, but she was still sick most of the day. She also refused any help, especially from Beast Boy who had gotten her into this mess. This left Beast Boy feeling very useless and guilty.

"Star, are you ready to go?" called Robin.

"Yes!" she called back and entered with a large alien looking creature that she was using evidently as a suitcase. They had seen her use it before, but it was still queer looking. "I have packed and I am ready to go to my home on Tamaran."

"Great, let's get going," said Robin.

"Now, y'all are gonna give us updates, right?" asked Cyborg.

"Of course, when we check in to see how the city's doing," said Robin. "Are you sure you and Beast Boy will be able to handle it alone?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," said Cyborg. "And if we're not we'll just call for backup from some Titans stationed near by."

"Where are Raven and Beast Boy?" asked Starfire as she loaded her 'luggage' into their T-ship.

"Ravens in her room, as usual," said Cyborg. "And B's probably in his room. I called them both to come down here to say goodbye, but I'm not sure if they'll come."

Just then the doors opened and Beast Boy walked in. "Hey guys," he said with a smile. "Glad I didn't miss you."

"Where've you been, man?" asked Cyborg. "I paged ya down here a half an hour ago."

"I was trying to get Raven to come down, too," said Beast Boy. "But she refuses to be anywhere I am."

"Oh, will you tell her that I shall miss her?" asked Starfire.

"Sure," said Beast Boy. "And she wants me to tell you that she hopes you have a safe flight and a safe pregnancy."

"Oh, how very kind of her," said Starfire.

"Alright, let's get going," said Robin.

The two said their goodbyes once more and soon were off into the sky and then into deep space. Suddenly, the tower seemed very quiet.

"Thank God they're gone," said Cyborg. "I was kinda gettin sick a seein them all cuddly with each other."

"Yeah, who'd a thought that finding out Starfire was carrying his child would make Robin finally show his feelings for her," Beast Boy chuckled.

The two got a good laugh out of that as they made their way back to the common room. When they arrived they saw Raven sitting down at the table with a bowl of soup. The hood of her cloak was up and she seemed in no way interested in interacting with the remaining two Titans in the tower. But Beast Boy, being the optimistic creature that he was, decided to try and talk to her.

"Hey Raven," he said, taking a seat across from her. She did not respond. "I see you're eating. Morning sickness done for the day?" She did not respond. "So, uh, you've got another appointment with the obstetrician person again soon, right?" She did not respond. "Have you given any thought about a nursery or anything? What color do you think it should be? Speaking of which, are you gonna find out if you're having a boy or a girl when the time comes?"

"Beast Boy!" she said shortly. "Leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to talk to you," he said, humbly.

"Well I don't want to talk," she said angrily. "Don't you get it?"

"You've barely said anything the last month," said Beast Boy. "You don't tell me anything and I want to know how you are."

"I don't have to tell you anything," she said, standing up. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the same, immature little boy you've always been and have in no way earned any right to know how I'm doing." And with that she left the common room and headed for her own room, leaving her half eaten bowl of soup.

Beast Boy went over to the couch and flopped down next to Cyborg. "It's hopeless," he sighed in a frustrated tone. "I don't even know why I try. I mean, I'm trying to be there for her and help her, but she refuses everything I offer her. And then she tells me that I'm still immature!"

"Well, she has a point, B," said Cyborg. "You really haven't changed and you are immature."

"But I'm trying to help her, how can that be immature?" asked Beast Boy.

"What Raven needs is someone who will take care of her and show her that everything is gonna be okay," said Cyborg.

"That's what I've been doing!" said Beast Boy.

"Well, let me put it to ya like this," said Cyborg. "You're a Beast Boy. What she needs is a Beast Man. And, unfortunately, we all know that you're not growin up for a long time. Or ever, as you yourself have said."

"I can grow up!" said Beast Boy. "I'll stop playing videogames, I'll stop pulling pranks, I'll stop telling jokes, I'll do whatever it takes."

"B, you could do all that and still not be considered mature," said Cyborg.

"Then what the Hell do I have to do?" asked Beast Boy, who was just about at the end of his rope.

"Well, you could start by being honest with her," said Cyborg.

"What? Dude, when am I ever not honest with her?" asked Beast Boy.

"Uh, how about how you've had a crush on her for the past two years?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy felt his heart race and his face heat up. "What? I… I don't have a crush on her!" he exclaimed. "What would make you think something crazy like that?"

"Well, let me think," said Cyborg dramatically scratching his metal chin. "How about how you're always looking for ways to wrap your arms around her? Or how you always try to impress her? Or how you're always concerned about her first before anyone else on the team?"

"So? That doesn't mean I like her!" said Beast Boy, feeling his blush deepen.

"Oh, come on!" said Cyborg. "We all know you like Raven, all but Raven, of course."

"Dude, for the last time, I don't like Raven!" he said.

"Well, then I guess you and Raven have somethin in common," said Cyborg. "You're both in denial over somethin."

Beast Boy growled and got up off the couch. He decided to go let some steam off in his room. He was feeling quite flustered by all of this and needed to be alone.

"How could he think something like that?" he asked himself as he paced around his room. "_I_ have a crush on _Raven_? It's not possible. I mean, she's a good friend, but that's all I see her as. So what if I like hugging her, I just like the reaction she gives me, which is never positive. And I don't try to impress her alone. I try to impress everyone around me. And so what if I get concerned about her first? No one else will."

He took a seat on his bed and ran his fingers through his grass green hair. He then placed them on his lap and tried to clear his head. He felt like the last month had been the most confusing and shocking time in his entire life.

Slowly he reached under his bed and pulled out a well worn shoe box. He placed it on his lap and carefully removed the cover. Inside were little items from his past that he never let anyone see or know about. He knew that Robin did a similar thing with his belongings as well, so he knew it wasn't weird to keep such treasures hidden away.

Carefully, he took out an old picture in a picture frame. In it there was a man and a woman and a small boy. In the background there was a lush, jungle setting. The little boy was blond and holding onto his mother, a large smile on his face.

"I really wish you were here to help me right now," he said, slowly running his fingers over the glass that separated him from the picture. "Cuz I'm really feeling lost. I've gotten a girl who barely even likes me pregnant just by touching her. And now she won't let me do anything for her. And I'm trying to grow up and I'm trying to do the responsible thing, but no matter what I do it just doesn't seem to be good enough."

He felt his throat begin to tare and he clenched his teeth so as not to cry. He always talked to his parents when he was feeling overwhelmed or lost. No, they never responded, but it always felt good to talk to them. But he did feel shame for crying in front of them, so he did his best to hold back his tears of frustration.

"What should I do?" he asked, his voice cracking. "I'm nineteen and I'm gonna be a father in six months. And Raven probably won't even let me see the baby. She hates me for doing this to her, and I don't blame her. I've told you guys about Raven before, right? Yeah, I must have. She's the dark one who's constantly verbally abusing me." He chuckled at that. "But she has a good heart. I just wish she would talk to me. We've never gotten along, and I mean _never_. We just rub each other the wrong way, I guess. Well, I rub _her_ the wrong way, at least. I actually like her… but not like that! I mean, I wouldn't mind being friends with her. She's the one who's always pushing people away, especially me."

Suddenly there came a knock on his door and he jumped, his picture falling from his hands. He quickly reacted and caught it before it landed on the floor. "Yes?" he called out as he placed the picture in the box and shoved it back under his bed. "Who is it?"

"It's Raven," said a familiar voice from the other side. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, no one," he said, making sure his box was safely tucked away. He hopped up and went to his door. He opened it and found her standing on the other side. "Can I help you?"

"I need you to sign this for me," said Raven, handing him a thick folder.

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy, taking it.

"Adoption forms."


	6. Realization

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 6

Beast Boy looked at the folder and then back at Raven. "Adoption forms?" he asked. "You're gonna adopt a kid?"

"No, you moron," sighed Raven. "I'm giving this child up for adoption. I just need you to sign that contract so we don't have any legal problems. It's all quite standard."

"You're giving the baby up?" he asked, shocked.

"I just said that, didn't I?" she said in an annoyed tone. "Now please sign this, I have an appointment with the adoption agency in an hour."

"Raven, I can't sign this," he said, holding the folder back out to her.

"Why not?" asked Raven, pushing it back towards him.

"Because I don't want you to give it up for adoption," he said, trying to give it back to her again.

"Well I'm not keeping it, Beast Boy," she said, shoving the folder into his chest. "So sign that."

"No!" he said, pushing it into her chest. "Why can't you keep it?"

"Because I'm nineteen, soon to be twenty, and am not ready to have a child," said Raven. "Especially not a one quarter demon, and one half changeling child. Now do the responsible thing and sign this!"

"Raven, I'm gonna be there to help you," said Beast Boy, finally just throwing the folder to the floor. "You're not gonna be alone. And I know you think we're too young, which we probably are, but I know we can handle this."

"No, you don't know that!" said Raven. "I _know_ that _you_ can't handle having a child and I know that I'd barely be able to handle it. So the responsible thing to do is let some other couple that has the means of taking care of a baby have it. Not only that, but at least then it would have a chance of having a normal life."

"Well, I think normal lives are overrated," said Beast Boy, crossing his arms in a pouting sort of way.

"Oh, stop acting like such a child," she said, sick of his immatureness.

"Well, stop treating me like one!" he said. "You know, you treat me like I have the mind of a ten year old and that I don't understand what's going on around me, but I do! And I know that you only want to give this child up because you're scared. Well, I'm scared too, but I'd rather step up to the plate and do what _I_ think is the right thing."

"And what do _you_ think is the right thing?" she asked.

"Duh! Growing up and taking on the responsibility that has been put in front of us," he said in a serious tone.

Raven stared at him in a quiet shock. She couldn't believe the words that had just come pouring out of his mouth. She suddenly looked at him differently. She was amazed at how in a span of less than five minutes he had grown up right in front of her. And she had never seen him look at her like that; like he was ashamed of her or something.

Beast Boy couldn't believe he had said all that. He felt as if he had had no control over his body as he spoke. He suddenly had the funny idea that he might have been channeling his father, since that was all something his dad would have told him. So, he would stick by everything he said.

"Beast Boy," said Raven, after a long silence. "Do you really think we can take care of a child? I mean, do you think we can get along well enough?"

"Yeah, I think we can," said Beast Boy, finally feeling like himself again. He gave her a smile and said, "I mean I'm willing if you're willing.

Raven was quiet and he could see that she was thinking. She was slightly biting her bottom lip in deep thought. He always thought she looked cute when she did that. It reminded him that she was human, or at least half. Often, she always seemed so unaffected by things that happened around her. As if she was immune, and that always made him wonder if Raven was the alien, not Starfire.

"This is a big responsibility," she said at last. "Do you realize that?"

"Yes, I do," said Beast Boy, nodding. He noticed that her bottom lip had become swollen from her biting upon it a few seconds before. She had beautiful lips, as far as lips went.

"And it's a lifetime commitment," said Raven, holding her arms tightly against her petite frame. Beast Boy had noticed that she had a perfect physique; a beautiful hourglass figure. "Not just eighteen years. And that means that we, the two of us, will be in contact with each other for the rest of our lives."

"I know," said Beast Boy, focusing on her brilliant, shimmering purple eyes that were as captivating as they were mysterious. The truth was that he really hadn't thought about any of this, but as she was saying it he was coming to the realization of the whole thing. And he was making up his mind right on the spot. "So, can you please keep the baby?"

Raven was quiet and then she slowly crouched down and picked up the folder. As she knelt down her violet locks fell into her face, framing it beautifully. When she came back up she lifted her hood and hid her face once more. "I'll think about it," she said softly. And with that she turned and began to walk back towards her room.

Beast Boy suddenly felt very proud of himself. He had possibly just stopped Raven from giving their child away. Of course, it had never occurred to him that she would do something like that, so he was still a little shocked.

Raven arrived back at her room and placed the folder on one of her various shelves. She had been counting on giving this child up for adoption, so that she could try and maintain a somewhat normal life. She had just gotten everything together and she was finding life quite livable. But, with the news of the baby growing within her, all of her positive outlooks were crushed.

"What am I going to do about you?" she sighed, referring to her stomach that was still somewhat flat. "If I keep you you'll probably hate me and if I give you away to a loving family you'll probably hate me. I just have to choose which reason I want you to hate me for."

She went over to her bed and sat down. Oh, how she wanted to meditate. To organize all of these thoughts and feelings that were rushing through her mind. But, with her powers on the fritz, she would never be able to achieve the kind of centering she counted on for meditation. So she decided that she would lie down and try to calm her mind through a short nap.

She went to her door and locked it, not wanting anyone to disturb her. Once that was done, and she was absolutely sure that no one was around, she began to take off her cloak and leotard.

Now, the Titans were never seen out of their uniform, but that didn't mean they didn't own other clothing. And as for Raven, she never let anyone see her in her other clothes. The truth was that she preferred to sleep in as little as possible. This hadn't started until a few years before when she noticed that she woke up over heating most nights, and there was usually no activity at night, so she wouldn't have to worry about changing back into her uniform.

She went to her bureau and took out a pair of dark blue shorts and a black tank top. She slipped them on and then crawled into bed. The feel of the cool sheets on her exposed skin always felt relaxing and she welcomed the feeling. Soon she could feel her exhaustion of the past month sink in and she drifted off into sleep.

Beast Boy went back into his room and took the picture of he and his parents back out again. "Thanks," he said with a smile. "But, next time, could you give me a little warning before you take over my body? Anyway, back to what we were talking about. What was it exactly? Oh yeah, Raven. You know, Cyborg thinks that I have a crush on her. Isn't that insane! I mean, sure, she's got beautiful eyes… and beautiful lips… and a beautiful body… and she's super smart… and super mysterious, but that doesn't mean I like her or anything. Does it? No, no that's crazy. I mean, if I had a crush on her I would be all weird around her and notice all the little things she does. Like how she bites her bottom lip when she's…"

He suddenly had a realization. "Oh crud." He flopped backwards on his bed and moaned. "I _do_ have a crush on her! Now what am I gonna do?" He looked at the photograph and waited for their response. He waited for something inside of him to say that this was all very wrong and that he should stop it at once. Or that he should keep it all a secret to himself. But, oddly, nothing of the sort popped into his mind. Instead, he felt a good feeling rush through him, as if to tell him to go for it and that everything was going to be okay. That was how his parents spoke to him. And he always knew when it was them.

He sat up, smiled, and gave the picture a kiss, saying, "Love you guys." He placed it back in the shoebox and slid it under the bed once more. He knew he had to find Raven and talk to her. Maybe if he told her that he liked her she would really double think giving the baby up for adoption.

Raven lay in her bed, fast asleep. She seemed so calm and relaxed, but that was not the story inside of her head. Deep within her she was enduring a horrible dream. A dream that caused her to break out in a cold sweat as she slept and breathe deeper and deeper.

Suddenly she gasped and sat up in shock, letting out a small yelp of terror. Her fingers were clenched around her sheets and she could feel that they were damp with her perspiration. She slowly let go of them and leaned her face into her shaking hands. She could feel tears forming and, again, she was unable to stop them. She began to weep as she relived the dream in her mind.

"Raven?" she heard a voice softly say from the other side of her door. She couldn't respond, not in this state, so she continued to silently weep. Though, she wasn't exactly silent. "Raven, are you okay? You sound like you're crying."

Beast Boy had his ears pressed up against the door and he could definitely hear her crying. 'Oh no, she must be mad at me again!' he thought. 'What could I have done this time? Does she really want to give the baby up that much?'

"Raven, are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Could… could you please go away?" Raven asked as her breath caught in her throat between her sobs.

"So you are mad at me," he sighed.

"No, just go away," she said, barely able to form the words.

"No?" he asked. "You're not mad at me? Then why are you crying?"

"It's none of your business!" she yelled at him. "Now please go away."

Beast Boy stood on the other side of the door feeling quite helpless. He tried to slide her door open, but she had locked it. He could hear her sobbing and he wanted to be in there with her, to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. He took a big breath in, and decided to do something that usually would have been considered suicide.


	7. Dreams and Confessions

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 7

Raven wiped her eyes with her sheets and tried to calm herself down, but that was going to be hard after the nightmare she had just had. And the fact that Beast Boy was on the other side of her door pestering her didn't help at all.

Suddenly Beast Boy seemed to materialize out of nowhere in front of her. He had slyly slid under her door in the form of a termite and changed back once he was inside. He saw her sitting up in her bad, clad in some rather different clothing, weeping. She gave a gasp and a slight shriek at the sight of him.

"Beast Boy, get out!" she shouted, covering herself up with her blankets.

"I will if you tell me what's wrong," he said, slowly going over to her bed.

"I told you, it's none of your business," she said angrily.

"But it is my business, Raven," he said going even closer to her. "I want you to be okay, and right now you're not. So what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Raven looked at him, still feeling very angry about his intrusion into her room, but couldn't bring herself to yell again. She hated yelling at anyone for she could always feel the hurt they felt. She hated her power to feel other people's emotions. And true, she didn't have her powers at the moment, but it was still a bad habit she was trying to break.

"I had a bad dream, that's all," she said, wiping her cheeks with her hands.

"What kind of a bad dream?" he asked. At this point he had made it to her bed and slowly sat down on the other side of her.

"It was stupid," said Raven, not looking at him anymore. "Dreams don't mean anything."

"Then why are you crying?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven bit her lip and tried to think of a way to get rid of him without her having to tell him about the dream. She really wished she had her powers so she could toss him out.

"Raven, it's okay for you to tell me," said Beast Boy. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Raven finally turned and looked at him. He gave her a kind, reassuring smile and waited for her to respond. He had beautiful, kind eyes that always gave her a warm feeling. She wasn't sure why that was. His determinedness of making people happy just seemed to make him glow.

"Fine, but don't you dare make fun of me," she warned.

"Scouts honor," he said and gave the scout sign.

Raven sighed and said, "I dreamt that everyone was calling me a horrible person and a horrible mother. And then there was this child, this faceless child that kept popping up in front of me, telling me how I ruined their life. And then my father showed up and told me that he was going to use my child to return to Earth. The child seemed to grow evil and then it and my father were laughing maliciously at me. All the while people were cursing at me and telling me that I should have gotten rid of the baby when I had the chance. They said that I should get an abortion and not make the mistake my mother made when she kept me. I could feel their voices stinging me and the laughter burning me. And then it was as if their hands were all over me, trying to smother me. Then I woke up."

Beast Boy stared blankly at her. His mouth had gone slightly ajar as he had taken in all that Raven had told him. "That _was_ a horrible dream!" he said at last. "No wonder you were crying."

"It was just a dream," said Raven, trying to go back to her emotionless state. "Nothing to get upset about."

"Uh, yeah it is!" said Beast Boy. "Hell, if I had a dream like that I'd be freaked out, too. You don't have to be ashamed of crying, Raven. You really don't." He gently took her hand and held it lovingly.

She took her hand from him and wrapped her arms around her knees, which she had brought up to her chest. "What am I going to do now?" she asked more herself than him.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know what to do about this baby, Beast Boy," said Raven, shaking her head. "So far, everything has told me to get rid of it, whether by abortion or adoption."

"Yeah, but you would never get an abortion, right?" he asked.

"Of course I wouldn't," said Raven. "But, I really do want to give it up for adoption. I just don't feel like I'll be an adequate caregiver for a baby, especially not my own."

"Well, I think you will," said Beast Boy smiling sweetly. "Besides, you'll never know if you don't try. Don't you remember when you had to take care of Melvin and her gang all those years ago? At first you called me up multiple times asking for help, but in the end you had formed a bond with them and cared about them. Now think how easy that will be with your own baby."

Raven had forgotten about the first time she had met Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. It was true that at first she couldn't stand them, but that was because she didn't understand children. But after a few days she had grown attached to them and cared about them very much. Could the same happen with her own child?

"I guess that's true," she said after thinking. "But what if my dream was a premonition of things to come? What if this child will become the portal for Trigon, just as I was?"

"I don't think it was a premonition," said Beast Boy.

"Why not?" asked Raven.

"Because that would mean everything in the dream would have to be true, and I already told you that you'll be a great mom," said Beast Boy. "So, you don't have to worry about it. Like you said, it was just a dream. I have bad dreams like that when I get frustrated, too."

"You do?" asked Raven, surprised.

"Yeah, of course," said Beast Boy. "It's just a way for your body to tell you to calm down and that you're focusing too much on all of the negative stuff. So, try thinking on the positive side for once."

"That would be a change of pace," said Raven, slowly letting her knees go. "But… it's so hard. I just feel like from here on out, nothing good is ever going to happen. Like my life is just going to start going downhill." She slowly leaned back and lay down once more. She had become oddly comfortable with Beast Boy being in the room with her, so she didn't give it a second that she was lying down.

Beast Boy lay down next to her, so he could keep talking to her. "Well, I won't let it," he said. "I'll make sure you're happy and that nothing bad ever happens to you again. I promise."

"How can you promise me something like that?" she asked, turning on her side to face him.

"Because I care a lot about you, Raven," he said. "And I would give anything to see you happy. I know that this whole thing is my fault, but I want to make it up to you. I hate knowing that I'm the reason you're sick every morning and having horrible nightmares. You mean more to me than… well, anything."

"I… I do?" she asked, quite stunned by his words.

"Yeah, you do," he said smiling. "So I want you to know that if you ever need anything or if you want to talk, please come to me. Because I'm gonna take care of you from now on."

Raven had heard him say this to her a dozen times already, but this time it sounded different. It actually sounded sincere. Not like he was saying it because he knew it was the right thing to say and he didn't know what else to do. To hear him say that he was going to take care of her and actually sound like he meant it suddenly made her feel a little better.

"Raven, are you okay?" he asked. "You're looking at me kinda… funny."

"No, I'm just thinking," she said softly. "You know, I never saw something like this happening."

"Well, I don't think any of us did," Beast Boy chuckled.

"No, I mean I never saw myself having a child," said Raven. "And not because I thought I wouldn't be a suitable mother. Because I never thought I'd live this long. I knew I was going to die when I was sixteen, so motherhood was basically out of the picture. I think that's why I've been so… in denial, I guess. This whole situation goes against everything I grew up knowing."

"Wow, I kinda forgot about that," said Beast Boy. "It's hard to believe a few years ago you were supposed to… well, I mean, you actually did, but… well, you kind of didn't… die. Anyway, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're alive."

"Thanks, Beast Boy," said Raven with a small smile. "It's nice to know that."

He smiled back and then remembered why he had come there in the first place. He now debated if he should tell her that he had a crush on her. She seemed to be in a good mood now, so she may take it well. But, then again, her mood could change at any moment. He also knew that there was a good chance that if he told her she wouldn't want to give the baby up anymore.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?" asked Raven. "You look conflicted all of a sudden."

"Wow, that's a cool way of saying you look stumped," he chuckled.

"Are you?" asked Raven. "Stumped on something?"

"Well, yeah," he sighed. "It's about why I came to your room in the first place."

"Oh," said Raven. "Why did you come?"

"Cuz I just figured out about an hour ago that I like you," he said, feeling his heart jump as he said it.

"You like me?" she said, a little confused. "So… up until now you haven't liked me at all? I… I thought you did. How can we be friends if you don't like me?"

"No, that's not what I mean," said Beast Boy. "I've always liked you like that. It's just that, now, I sorta like you differently. You know… I _like_ you… like you."

Raven took this in, though she was still a little confused. Then it slowly clicked in her tired mind and she let out a small gasp of realization. "Oh," she simply said. "Um… well… okay."

"Are you alright?" he asked, seeing the wave of realization hit her and hit her hard. "Cuz, trust me, I can understand if you're not. I mean, like I said, I _just_ figured this out."

"And you're sure you like me?" she asked. "You're not just feeling something else that you're mistaking for… liking me?"

"No, I'm sure," he said with a slight smile. He sighed and sat up. "Look, I'm gonna leave you to rest. After that bad dream you deserve a nice nap; hopefully a nightmare-less one. So, don't think about what I said right now. I'll see ya later." He gave her one last kind smile, stood up, and headed out of her room.

After hearing all of this Raven wasn't sure if she would be able to go back to sleep now. Beast Boy had a crush on her? Well, as shocking as it was, it wasn't entirely out of the blue. The guy did pay more attention to her than anyone else and was constantly trying to wrap his arms around her. But, still, this was Beast Boy! And he liked _her_? Raven sighed and closed her eyes, hoping she would be able to find some relief in sleep.


	8. Curve Balls

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 8

Raven had always liked her uniform. That was why she had kept it for so many years. A black, long sleeved leotard that shown blue in the light with a dark blue cloak. That's not including her belt of large, red jewels that hung loosely around her hips. If there was one thing she had in life, it was a nice figure. Well… she _had_ a nice figure. Now that she was four months pregnant she had a lovely bulge where her once flat stomach had once been. No, it wasn't all that large, since she was only four months along, but to Raven she looked like she was hiding a balloon under her suit.

"For the last time, you're over reacting," sighed Beast Boy. He was sitting on her bed, waiting to escort her to the med bay for her obstetrician appointment. At the moment, she was standing in front of her mirror looking at her changing body. "You're supposed to look like that."

"I'm supposed to look like I swallowed a bowling ball?" she said, getting a good look at her profile.

"A bowling ball?" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Raven, you look like maybe you've gained like ten pounds."

"Oh, so now you're saying I look fat?" she cried.

"No, no!" he said quickly. "I just think you're getting a little too upset. Don't worry, the doctor is gonna say that you look perfectly normal."

"I somehow doubt that," she said lowly.

Beast Boy sighed and looked at Ravens clock. "Look, we better get going or we'll be late," said Beast Boy.

"It's a one minute walk," said Raven, her eyes not leaving the mirror. "I'd say it'd be pretty impossible for us to be late."

"Well, we've got one minute before it's 3:00," said Beast Boy. "So if you want to be there on time we've got to leave now."

"Fine," huffed Raven. She grabbed a pair of her shorts out of her bureau, wrapped her cloak around herself the best she could so that her bulging stomach wouldn't show, then she and Beast Boy left.

Over the past month Beast Boy had definitely shown Raven that he could step up to the plate and be there for her. He had set up appointments for her, bought her pregnancy books which he actually read as well, and even got her special caffeine-free tea. She still hadn't made up her mind on whether she was going to keep the baby or not, so he was doing his best to make her happy.

The doctor was setting up all of the equipment she was going to use on Raven. They had shipped it all in so that Raven never had to leave the tower. They all knew she'd be horribly embarrassed if she had to go into the city's hospital as a pregnant nineteen year old superhero. Just as the doctor was turning the various machines on Raven and Beast Boy entered.

"Hello," said the doctor warmly.

"Uh… hello," said Beast Boy. "Who are you?" Both had noticed that this wasn't the doctor that had been seeing Raven.

"Oh, I'm filling in for Dr. Powers today," said the doctor. "And, don't worry, I've signed the contract and all that so don't worry about me blabbing my mouth about any of this."

"Well that's reassuring," said Raven nervously. This new doctor was a pretty and young and Raven suddenly wondered if maybe she should hold off on the appointment until her other doctor could come in. Then she told herself she was overreacting.

"My name's Dr. Sawyer," she said with a sweet smile. "Go on and put this gown on."

Raven took the thin gown and went to change. She hated these stupid sonogram appointments. She had to wear this horrid gown and expose her stomach so the doctor could put a sensor on it and look at what was going on inside of her. That's why she brought the shorts. Beast Boy wanted to be there and she wasn't about to sit there with her lower stomach and underwear showing.

She came out of the bathroom and went over to Beast Boy and Dr. Sawyer, who were chatting and smiling. She suddenly felt an odd feeling come over her at the sight of this pretty little doctor smiling and flipping her hair in front of Beast Boy. And it wasn't a positive feeling.

"I'm back," she announced to get their attention.

"Great, jump up on the bed and we'll get started," said Dr. Sawyer.

"Oh, yeah, here I go, vroom," said Raven sarcastically and carefully crawled onto the bed. She got situated and then lifted her shirt so that her stomach was exposed.

"Wow," said Beast Boy, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

"What?" asked Raven, alarmed.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he said quickly.

"You're shocked at the size of my huge stomach, aren't you?" she asked, sadly.

"No, it's just that, well, I've never even seen your stomach before," said Beast Boy. "It looks cool."

"It looks cool?" asked Raven.

"Well, ya know, I can actually tell that you're pregnant and it's cool," he said, trying to choose his words the best that he could.

"Look, could you please stop talking?" asked Raven, massaging her temples.

"Yeah," he sighed, his ears drooping.

The doctor squeezed some cold jelly onto Ravens stomach, making her shiver, and then placed the sensor on. "Alright, let me see what we've got," said Dr. Sawyer with another smile and she began to move the sensor around.

"What are all of those blobs?" asked Beast Boy, looking closely at the monitor.

"My guts, Beast Boy," Raven sighed.

"Well, that part is," Dr. Sawyer chuckled. "But right… there is a baby."

"Oh," said Beast Boy, tilting his head and trying to figure out the difference between the blobs.

"So, have you thought of any names for them?" asked Dr. Sawyer.

"Well, I'm not sure what Starfire's going to name hers," said Raven. "But I want to know the sex of my baby before I start thinking of names."

"Starfire?" asked Dr. Sawyer. "She's pregnant, too?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, I was given the information on Raven only," said Dr. Sawyer. "Wow, this tower of yours is going to be full of children soon."

"Wait a second," said Beast Boy. "If you didn't know about Starfire then why did you ask about naming the _babies_?"

"Because I was curious to know what you're going to name your babies," said Dr. Sawyer, becoming as confused as Raven and Beast Boy.

"Okay, this is where I'm getting confused," said Raven giving a frustrated sigh. "You're saying baby in the plural form, not the singular."

"Well, I would think that you would say baby in the plural form when you're having two," said Dr. Sawyer plainly.

They were both silent for a moment. "Two?" they asked together.

"Uh, yeah," said Dr. Sawyer, innocently. "You knew you were having twins, right?"

Raven and Beast Boy looked at Dr. Sawyer blankly for a second, then looked at each other, then back to her. They both dumbly shook their heads.

"Oh," said Dr. Sawyer. "Well, um, yeah, you're having twins."

"Are… are you sure?" asked Raven, feeling a little dizzy. She seemed to have forgotten to breath and was now feeling a little light headed.

"Yes," said Dr. Sawyer, nodding. "I can show you." She moved the sensor around on Ravens stomach and stopped. "See, here's one and… here's the other."

"I'm… I'm having… twins?" she said again, feeling like maybe she had been hearing the doctor wrong.

"Yes," said Dr. Sawyer again. "Do you want to know what they are?"

"I'm… I'm not sure," said Raven, still slightly dazed. "Beast Boy, do you think we…"

Suddenly Beast Boy toppled right over and lay unconscious on the floor. Evidently he had forgotten to breath as well, but wasn't as quick as Raven to snap out of it.

"Is he alright?" asked Raven, concerned.

"I think he's just fainted," said Dr. Sawyer looking over to the passed out Beast Boy. She went over to him and gave him a little shake. "Beast Boy, wake up. Come on, wake up."

Beast Boy felt like the room was spinning and he lazily opened his eyes. They focused and he saw Dr. Sawyer kneeling next to him and Raven looking down on him from her bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted, Beast Boy," said Raven.

"Come on, let's get you up," said Dr. Sawyer, giving him her hand. She slowly got him to his feet and then sat him down in a chair.

"So, is it true then?" asked Beast Boy. "Raven's having twins?"

"Yes," said Dr. Sawyer. "Just don't pass out now."

"Uh, sorry about that," said Beast Boy.

"Don't be," said Raven, almost kindly, which shocked him. He suddenly noticed that she had a slightly blank look on her face. "I almost fainted, too."

"Well, would you two like to know the sexes of your babies?" asked Dr. Sawyer.

"I'm not sure," said Raven, again. "But, I guess it would make things a little easier. And I did want to know when I thought I was only having one. Do you want to know?"

"Why not?" Beast Boy sighed. "We might as well."

"Okay, then," said Dr. Sawyer with a soft smile. "This one is a… girl. And this one is a… boy. You've got one of each."

Beast Boy and Raven both took this in, but both were silent. It was all too much. Just when they thought they might be able to handle everything, another curve ball. Would it never end?

"Well, they both look fine and healthy," said Dr. Sawyer, realizing that she wasn't going to get much of a response from the two. "But you're still a little thin, Raven, so make sure to keep eating. And… that's it, you're done."

Raven nodded and covered her stomach once more. "Thank you," she said simply and slid off of the bed to go change. When she had first heard the word 'twins' her mind had filled with thousands of thoughts, but it had overloaded, leaving her flat line. She felt like she was in a dream. A four month long dream.


	9. Comfort

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 9

Beast Boy slowly slid Ravens door closed and the two stood there for a moment, silent. Neither knew what to do. Neither knew what to feel. Raven slowly made her way over to her bureau and took her black tank top out. That meant she was going to take nap. Beast Boy sighed and faced the door, to give her a little bit of privacy. She didn't ask him to leave. She hadn't said a word to him in almost ten minutes now. He rested his forehead against the cold steal of the door and closed his eyes.

Raven finished undressing and dressing and sat down on her bed. Beast Boy heard this and turned around. He watched as she curled up on her side and lay there. He slowly went over to her and lay down next to her. And there they lay for a good three minutes, silent and unmoving.

Then, as if it all hit her at once, Raven squinted and tears began to flow from her eyes. She sucked a breath in and began to weep. Beast Boy quickly brought her into his arms and held her as close to him as he could. She grabbed his chest and sobbed like she had never sobbed before.

"Please tell me this isn't real," she cried. "I don't… I just… why? Why?"

"Shh, it's okay," said Beast Boy, trying to convince both Raven and himself that it was. "We can handle two babies. It won't be that bad."

"Yes it will," she wept.

"No it won't, don't worry," said Beast Boy, trying to comfort her.

"It wasn't enough we had this whole pregnancy thing thrown at us," said Raven, trying to stop her ragged breathing. "But now we have to have two babies at the same time? Now _I_ have to carry twins? I don't think I can do this."

"Don't say that," said Beast Boy, wiping the remainder off Ravens tears away. "I know you can. You're so strong, Raven. If anyone can do this, it's you. And I'm gonna be there for you no matter what. We'll do this together. So, like I said, please don't worry."

"How can I not worry, Beast Boy?" she cried. "I'm now responsible for two lives and I wasn't even sure if I could handle one."

"I'm responsible, too, Raven," he said. "You're not alone in this."

"Yeah, but you don't have to grow them and give birth to them," she sobbed.

"I know, and I really wish I could trade places with you," he said.

"No you don't," said Raven, wiping her cheeks. "You have no tolerance for pain."

"That's true," said Beast Boy, slightly chuckling. "But if I could I would still trade places with you because I don't like seeing you like this."

Raven began to take in a few deep breaths and she attempted to calm herself down. She pulled back from Beast Boy, but not enough that he couldn't still hold her, and lay her head down on her pillow.

"Would you really trade places with me?" she asked. "A bloated, grumpy, nervous wreck?"

"Of course," said Beast Boy with a kind smile. "But, since I can't, I'm just gonna have to do everything else for you. I've got to take on my share, too. You just have to remember that. We're in this together."

"I know," said Raven, softly. It was the first time she had actually admitted that she'd been listening to him over the weeks. Whenever he told her he was going to be there for her and that they were a team, she would turn away from him or change the subject. "And thank you."

"You don't have any reason to thank me," said Beast Boy. "I did this to you in the first place."

"None of this was your fault," said Raven. "It wasn't anyone's fault. It's just something that happened. Something that's changed our lives forever."

"No, it's my fault, Raven," he said, suddenly feeling all of the guilt. "If I hadn't of hugged you, then…"

"I like it when you hug me," she slipped in.

"…you wouldn't be pregnant and you wouldn't be having twins and… wait, what?" he said, after realizing she had spoken.

"I like it when you hug me, Beast Boy," she said, innocently.

"You… you do?" he asked. "But, I thought you hated it when I touched you."

"I know," said Raven. "And, at first, I am upset, but it's more out of shock. And I know I'm supposed act like I hate it, so I scream at you and tell you to go away. But I do like it when you hug me, especially after a battle. You make me feel like… I'm cared about. Like I actually mean something."

"You mean everything to me, Raven," said Beast Boy, making sure he still had his arms wrapped around her. "And don't you ever think anything different."

He brought her close to him again and rested his forehead upon hers. Raven cuddled right into him and, again, felt cared about. He slowly lifted his head and kissed her forehead. At this Raven felt like she was going to cry again, but she did her best to hold it back.

"You're gonna be alright," he said softly.

"I know," said Raven softly back. The she sighed and said, "I guess adoption really is out of the question now."

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I can't give up twins," said Raven. "That'll create an even bigger mess than giving up one child."

"So… you're gonna keep them?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

Raven was quiet for a second then nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you," said Beast Boy with a large smile and he leaned in gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He suddenly realized what he did and blushed horribly. "Oh, uh, sorry. I was just, um, in the moment, I guess."

He felt so embarrassed he just wanted to shrivel up. Raven was blushing as well and staring at him in shock. Beast Boy was doing his best to avoid her gaze, but he knew he couldn't look at her bed sheets forever. So he hesitantly looked back up and his eyes met with hers.

No sooner had he lifted his face to look back at her that she leaned in and connected with his lips once more. This, of course, caused him to let out a small startled sound, but he quickly got over it. He closed his eyes and so the two simply lay there and kissed. They did not kiss fast and lustfully, but slow and longingly. They took their time with every kiss and simply soaked in every feeling that each kiss created.

They lay there for what seemed like hours simply holding one another and kissing all of their problems away. With every kiss they forgot about their troubles. With every kiss they forgot about their stress. And with every kiss they felt comforted. Then slowly their kissing ended, but only for the fact that they had both fallen asleep.

Beast Boy was the first to awake. The last thing he could remember was entwining his lips with Ravens to the point where he had lost consciousness. His eyes slowly opened and there he saw her still in his arms. It took a moment for his mind to wake up and realize where he was and why Raven was sleeping next to him. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. He gently took her hands, which had been snuggled against her chest, into his own and fell back to sleep holding them.

Raven was feeling tired a lot lately and now she knew why. Two little beings were draining her, not just one. She sighed softly and her eyes fluttered open. She saw that across from her, at a very short distance, Beast Boy was lying. She noticed that her hands were clasped in his and she actually felt secure like this. Their fingers weren't entwined, his hands were simply clasped over hers, holding them. She smiled softly and snuggled back into her pillow. She was happy in this moment and she didn't want it to end. It seemed forever since she had felt happy.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Raven jumped and immediately sat up. Beast Boy had been rudely awakened as well and he nearly fell off of the bed.

"Yo, are you two in there?" called Cyborg. "Hello?"

"What do you want?" growled Raven who was quite upset that he had ruined her happy moment.

"I was just wonderin where the two of you were," said Cyborg. "You've been missin for hours."

"We were resting," Beast Boy called to him, agitated.

"Together?" asked Cyborg.

"We were sharing my bed, if that's what you mean," said Raven, scooting off of her bed and going towards the door. Beast Boy followed and the two gave Cyborg a nasty look once she opened the door.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to disturb ya or anythin," said Cyborg. "I was just gettin worried when I hadn't seen either of you in three hours."

"Well, after my appointment I felt like lying down," said Raven.

"Oh, how'd it go?" asked Cyborg.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other the remembered how the appointment had gone. Suddenly everything they had just escaped from came flooding back. Raven looked very overwhelmed again and she looked to the floor.

"We, uh, found out some interesting news," said Beast Boy.

"Really? Like what?" asked Cyborg.

"Well," said Beast Boy, looking to Raven to see if she wanted to announce it. He could feel that she didn't. "Raven's having twins."

Cyborg's eyes grew wide and his jaw almost fell to the floor, had it not been screwed on. "Twins?" he asked. "Ya mean, you're havin two?"

"That would be the definition of twins, now wouldn't it?" said Raven, crossing her arms and finally looking back up.

"Whoa, didn't see that comin," said Cyborg.

"Tell us about it," said Beast Boy.

"Man, wait till Robin and Star find out," said Cyborg. "Do you know what you're having? Like two boys or two girls?"

"One of each," said Raven plainly.

"A boy and a girl?" said Cyborg. "Cool! Come on, we can go call Robin and Star and tell them." And with that he took off down the hall.

"Do you wanna stop him?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, they have to find out sooner or later," sighed Raven. "Come on, I need to eat. I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Though I don't have to feed three stomachs like you."

Raven gave a groan and the two headed towards the common room. They walked a little closer to each other as they made their way down the hallway. They both knew it, but neither wanted to call attention to it. It just felt… good. Beast Boy was tempted to take her hand, but he knew that would really be pushing it. He was just happy he got to walk this close to her.


	10. Cravings Kicking In

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 10

They walked into the common room just as Robin and Starfire's faces filled the large screen that they used as both a window, a television, and computer monitor.

"Hey, man, how's it goin?" asked Cyborg with a large smile. So far he was the only one who was happy and excited about the twin news.

"Alright," said Robin.

"Everything is most wonderful," said Starfire with a large smile.

"How's the city?" asked Robin.

"Same old, same old," said Cyborg.

"Well, that's better than it getting worse," said Robin. He noticed Raven and Beast Boy in the background. "And how are you two getting by?"

"Alright," the two said together.

"Alright nothin!" said Cyborg. "Guess what they found out today!"

"What?" asked Robin and Starfire.

"Go on, Raven, tell em!" said Cyborg, grabbing her and putting her in front of the camera so Robin and Starfire could get a good look at her.

She sighed and said, "I'm having twins."

"Twins?" asked Robin, shocked.

"So, you are to have two bumgorfs?" asked Starfire. "How wonderful!"

"That's not all, tell em what you're havin," said Cyborg like an excited little kid.

Raven wanted to throw Cyborg right out the window, so he was lucky she was powerless. "I'm having a boy and a girl."

"What wonderful news!" said Starfire.

"Do you guys know what you're having?" asked Beast Boy, making sure he wasn't forgotten about.

"No, not yet," said Robin.

"It is a Tamaranean tradition not to know your child's gender until the time of their birth," said Starfire.

"Hey, maybe you're havin twins too," Cyborg pointed out.

"Oh no, my people do not have multiple births," said Starfire. "It has never happened."

"Yeah, but you're not having a full blooded Tamaranean baby," said Cyborg with a smirk. "So you could be the first Tamaranean to have twins!"

"No, I think Star's doctors would have said something if they thought something was off," said Robin. "No, we're just having one."

"I wish I was just having one," said Raven bitterly, crossing her arms.

"Anyway, I just called you guys up to give ya the good news," said Cyborg, ignoring Raven.

"Thanks, we'll make sure to check in again," said Robin. "See you later."

"Yes, we shall see you very soon!" said Starfire with a large smile and she waved goodbye to them.

"Bye," said all three and Cyborg turned the connection off. "Well, nice to see that they're doing well."

"Of course they are," grumbled Raven. "This is a dream come true for them." She headed towards the kitchen to fill her stomach, pardon, her three stomachs. She quickly threw the fridge open and began to look around.

"You want me to make you something?" asked Beast Boy, going over to her.

"No thanks," said Raven. "You'll just try to shove some tofu down my throat."

"No I won't," said Beast Boy. "I'll make whatever you want."

"Fine, you can help," said Raven. "Make me some tomato soup. I'm going to work on a few grilled cheese sandwiches. Then I need to put a pot of tea on. Do we have any ice cream? I would really like to have some ice cream afterwards. Maybe cookie dough ice cream, that sounds good. Speaking of which, we need cookies. Chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter cookies. Do they make peanut butter chocolate chip cookies? They should. Maybe I'll make those after dinner. Ooh, but they would be really good crumbled into the ice cream. Maybe I should make the cookies first then have dinner. But I'm really hungry now. Oh, why does everything have to be a freaking disaster!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched on silently as Raven had this conversation with herself. She had been pacing back and forth, not sure what she should do. Beast Boy had started taking the soup out, but she had grabbed it away from him and thrown it back in the cupboards. Then she took it out again when she thought she should have soup first, but then put it back in when she decided she wasn't sure.

"Raven, why don't you have your dinner and I'll go get you the cookies and ice cream?" offered Beast Boy.

"But what if they don't have the kind of ice cream I want?" she asked, nervously. "Then what kind do I want? Maybe the caramel driblet chocolate supreme, or just plain vanilla. And what about the cookies? I want peanut butter chocolate chip and I don't even know if they make those."

"Rae, please, don't worry about it," said Beast Boy, trying to calm her down. "I'll get them, you just have your dinner." He grabbed the can of tomato soup and proceeded in making it. Raven still wasn't sure and she was going to stop him, but then again she was really hungry and just knowing that her soup was coming was making her giddy. She decided to just leave the kitchen and let him deal with it. And Beast Boy was never so relieved.

He made her soup and three grilled cheese sandwiches. Once she had begun eating he quickly went out to get her desserts. He was happy she had asked for something that actually existed instead of something outrageous like garlic flavored toaster pastries. He had a funny feeling her cravings were just setting in and things were only going to get worse from there. With her cravings, at least. He hoped that this whole pregnancy thing would get a little easier.

"I'm back!" he announced upon his return.

"Did you get them?" asked Raven, practically jumping up and down.

"Sure did," said Beast Boy with a large grin as he held up a gallon of cookie dough ice cream and two packages of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, you're the best!" said Raven, grabbing his face and give him a strong kiss on the lips. She then grabbed the desserts out of his hand and went into the kitchen to make her self a sundae.

Cyborg had watched all of this and for a moment wondered if Raven had lost her mind. Not only was she craving sweets, which she never ate, but she had just gotten so happy she kissed Beast Boy!

Raven sat down on the couch with the largest sundae Beast Boy and Cyborg had ever seen. She had a large smile on her face as she placed a spoonful in her mouth. She then let out a long, orgasmic sigh and began to eat faster.

"Wow, I've never seen ya eat like that, Rae," said Cyborg, actually in awe.

"Well, I'm hungry," said Raven, trying to hide the fact that her mouth was full. "And the doctor said I had to start eating more. So I'm just following orders. Why? Do you think I'm acting like a pig or something? Oh my god, look at what I'm eating! Get it away from me before I turn into a whale." She handed the sundae over to Beast Boy and covered her face in her hands.

Beast Boy gave Cyborg a death look then said, "Come on, Raven, it's perfectly fine for you to eat this. And I'll share it with you if that'll make you feel better. Okay?"

Raven nodded and gladly took the sundae back. She began to eat again and Beast Boy took little bites. Cyborg decided to get out of there before he said something else that would upset her.

Once Raven was done with her sundae she sat on the couch with Beast Boy and watched a movie on TV with him. She lasted about a half an hour before she was up and raiding the cupboards. She sat back down with a bowl of popcorn, which she shared with Beast Boy. She sat very close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy was in shear bliss.

"Beast Boy, can we talk about something?" she asked during one of the commercial breaks.

"Sure, anything," he said with a smile.

"It's about what we did this afternoon," said Raven. "You know… before we fell asleep."

Beast Boy felt his heart race and he gave a slight blush. "Oh, right, that," he said, feeling a little awkward.

"I want you to know how much I… appreciated it," said Raven. "Right then what we did was just what I needed. You made me feel very happy."

"I did?" he asked, shocked. "Oh, uh, I felt the same way. I really liked it." It grew quiet for a few seconds. "So, um, does this mean you like me, too? You know, like I like you?"

"I… I'm not sure," said Raven. "I can't really be sure of anything right now. My hormones are being thrown off balance, so it's hard to tell what's real and what's not. Sometimes I feel like I want to rip your head off and throw you out of the tower and let you drown in the sea. But, a few moments later, I just want to shove my tongue into your mouth and have my way with you. It's very confusing and, to be honest, quite flustering."

"Well, yeah, I would think so," Beast Boy chuckled. "I'd feel the same way if my emotions were just randomly popping up every once in a while."

"What's even worse is the feeling of being out of control," said Raven. "I've always had some form of control over my emotions, and now that I don't I feel… weird."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with weird," said Beast Boy. "Weird is kinda our norm. To me, it's the things that are normal that freak me out. Anyway, you should embrace the fact that you can feel. I mean, I know that you think emotions are bad, but if you actually use them you'll see how cool they can be."

"I guess you're right," said Raven. "In a way, I've always wished for this. Being able to show my emotions, that is, not being pregnant."

"I always wish this for you too," said Beast Boy. "I guess I shoulda been a little more specific. But, hey, be careful what you wish for, right?"

Raven gave him a small smile and rested her head back on his shoulder. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. "Well, pregnancy hormones or not, and I don't know why, but you make me feel… good. And right now, that's all I want."

Beast Boy smiled and rested his head on hers. Then, something happened that down right shocked him. He felt Raven slip her fingers into his and hold his hand. There was no hiding the smile he had and he felt quite foolish for smiling so widely at this small action.

When the movie finished the two decided to head to bed. Raven grabbed the package of cookies she had not opened yet so she could have something to snack on while she read. She always liked to read before she went to bed and lately they were all pregnancy books. Quite a change from her dark fantasies.

She lay in her bed with the book, reading the section on twins. She knew she'd have to get a few more books on having twins, since the books she had were mostly single births. She looked down at her stomach and sighed. She still wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle having two at once, but she did know one thing. She wasn't alone.


	11. Secret's Out!

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 11

She just couldn't do it anymore. She felt absolutely ridiculous and knew that she no longer had a choice. She would have to retire her leotard for the time being. She was six months pregnant and it was definitely obvious that she was. No one had the heart to tell her that she actually looked like she was seven and a half months pregnant, due to the fact that she was carrying twins. So now she was in a maternity store in the mall, looking for something else to wear. Beast Boy was with her, since he never left her side for a moment, and was doing his best to help her.

"This looks nice," said Beast Boy, holding up a large dress.

"Ugh! It's a moomoo!" said Raven in disgust.

"Okay, sorry," he said quickly and hung it back on the rack.

"Why does it all have to look so… matronly?" asked Raven who wasn't impressed by anything in the store.

"That doesn't look half bad," said Beast Boy pointing to an outfit.

"It's bright green!" said Raven.

"Exactly," said Beast Boy, proudly.

"If you're not going to be serious then you can go wait in the car," growled Raven as she continued to look around.

"Sorry, just trying to liven up the mood a little," he sighed.

"Just look for something dark," said Raven. "Something that will hide this," she said, referring to her bulging stomach.

"But I like seeing your belly," said Beast Boy in a pout.

"Well I don't," scowled Raven. She went through about nine racks of clothes looking for something that would suit her. It seemed to be impossible. She finally found some black stretch pants and a dark blue shirt that was cut almost like a dress.

"Hey, what about this?" asked Beast Boy, going over to her. He showed her a pair of dark blue farmer jeans with a long sleeved black shirt under it.

"That's not bad," said Raven and she took it. She picked a few other items and went to try them all on. She had only been in there for about five minutes when she came out of the dressing room with weeping eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy.

"I look huge," she said, trying not to make a scene. "I'm so fat it's sickens me."

"Rae, you're not fat," said Beast Boy. "You've got a pregnant belly, that's all. You're legs are still perfect and your arms are still thin."

"Really?" asked Raven, wiping her eyes.

"Of course," said Beast Boy. "Now, why don't we just buy this stuff and you can try it on at home where you don't have to look in the mirror if you don't want to. Though, I don't know why you wouldn't. You look so beautiful it really is shocking."

Raven gave him a much needed smile and went back into the dressing room to grab the outfits. They quickly purchased them and decided to head to a baby store next. Raven had been putting off getting anything for the babies, mainly because she was still having trouble accepting that not only was she pregnant, she was going to have twins. But, she finally accepted it when she began to feel them move about, so now she was ready.

"You said you got a list, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, right here," said Raven, pulling a very long list out. She had _really_ been getting into the whole baby thing recently. It was a nice change of pace, but it still freaked Beast Boy out. "Let's see… we should look at carriers first." She started heading off to the baby carrier section with Beast Boy right behind her.

They spent about an hour just trying to find the right one. In that time Raven had sent Beast Boy to the food court to get her a grande grilled burrito supreme from the taco shack. It was the perfect thing since she could walk around with it. The large kiwi lemonade, on the other hand, Beast Boy had to hold and pass to her when she needed a sip. After they finally found the perfect baby carrier they moved onto cribs.

"Rae, you do realize that we don't need to get everything today," said Beast Boy about three hours later.

"I know, but I figure as long as we're here we should get as much as possible," said Raven as she looked through the various little outfits the store offered. "You know how much I hate the mall. And soon I'll be too big to be anywhere for too long. My back already hurts and so do my feet."

"Well we've been out all day!" said Beast Boy. "We should really stop for the day and go home."

"Okay," sighed Raven. "Just let me find one last thing."

Beast Boy groaned as he watched Raven walk off into the bowels of the store. He was left guarding the three carriages they had filled. He wasn't sure how they were going to get all of this stuff to the car. She returned a few minutes later with a set of baby monitors.

Once they had purchased their hundreds of dollars worth of baby items, they headed back to the tower. On the way out Raven grabbed a large banana coconut smoothie and some teriyaki chicken. She felt quite famished.

Poor Cyborg had to help Beast Boy carry in all of the boxes and shopping bags. He couldn't believe all of the stuff they had bought. Raven was in no need of a baby shower now. Which was just what she wanted. She still didn't want anyone to know about what was going on. Unfortunately, that was not going to be the case for much longer.

"I'm going to put on something else," said Raven grabbing her maternity clothes bag and heading out of the common room.

"Wow, she's sure gettin big," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, but don't say anything to her about it," warned Beast Boy. "Whenever anyone reminds her she breaks out into tears."

"She sure has been embracin this whole being free to express her emotions thing, lately," said Cyborg.

"Well, I think she has a right to," said Beast Boy taking a seat on the couch. He needed to rest, if only for a few minutes. "Although, I do wish she was more happy laughing than crying weeping."

Suddenly their television screen turned on and Bumble Bee's face appeared. Beast Boy gave out a startled screech and nearly fell off of the couch.

"Hey guys," she said with a grin.

"Oh, uh, hello," said Beast Boy nervously. The Titans East didn't know anything about Raven or Starfire's current conditions.

"Hey there Sparky," smirked Bumble Bee. "How's it goin in the West?"

"Fine," said Cyborg, simply.

"So where's Robin and the rest?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Why? You don't wanna talk to me?" asked Cyborg with a grin.

"No, not particularly," said Bumble Bee coolly.

"Where's the rest of your team?" asked Beast Boy.

"They're right here," said Bumble Bee and the camera zoomed out showing the other four members of the Titans East, who all waved to Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Now show me the rest of your team."

"¿Dónde está Señorita Starfire?" asked Mas y Manos, pushing Bumble Bee out of the way so they could look around for their beloved Starfire.

"Oh, well, uh, Robin and Starfire aren't here at the moment," said Beast Boy, trying to think as quickly as he could.

"And Raven?" asked Aqualad. Beast Boy felt his blood boil upon hearing Aqualad say her name.

"Uh, she's in her room," said Cyborg before Beast Boy could say something he may regret.

"Well call her out here so we can say hello," said Bumble Bee. "We haven't seen you guys in like months."

"Yeah, well, we've been busy," said Beast Boy.

Suddenly the common room doors opened and Raven appeared in the black stretch pants and dark blue shirt. "You know, I hate to admit it, but this is really comfortable," said Raven as she entered. She was quite shocked to see the Titans East staring at her from the television. She felt frozen beneath their gaze and she couldn't move for the life of her.

"There you are Raven, we were just talk…" started Bumble Bee, but that's when she realized that something was different. "Uh, what are you wearin?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," said Raven with a nervous smile.

"Are you… smiling?" asked Speedy.

Raven realized she had made another mistake. She looked to Beast Boy and Cyborg and pleaded for their help with her eyes. Beast Boy quickly ran over to her and stood partially in front of her.

"So, anyway, everything's fine here, so we'll talk to you guys later," said Beast Boy, waving goodbye to them nervously.

"Okay, what's goin on?" asked Bumble Bee, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," all three said together.

"Like that isn't a dead give away," said Speedy.

"Why are you all so nervous?" asked Aqualad. "And Raven, you look… different."

"No I don't," said Raven, hiding a little more behind Beast Boy.

"Ella parece hinchado," said Mas to his brother.

"Sí, como globo," said Manos.

"And what's with that outfit?" asked Bumble Bee. "Girl, it makes you look pregnant or somethin. Actually, is that maternity clothes?"

"No!" all three said again.

Bumble Bee gasped and said, "Raven are you pregnant!"

Raven wasn't sure what to do. She really didn't want them to know, but on the other hand she was no longer ashamed of the fact. She was actually starting to enjoy the idea, so why should she hide? She slowly moved away from Beast Boy and exposed herself. "Yes," she said, awkwardly.

It grew very silent, other than Manos asking his brother what was going on, not that his twin could tell him. Beast Boy and Cyborg were awaiting the Titans East's response just as Raven was. They were all staring at her in shock, their jaws fully dropped. After a little while Raven couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, say something!" she said.

"Uh… congratulations?" Aqualad spoke up.

"When did this happen?" Bumble Bee practically shouted.

"Um, about six months ago," said Beast Boy, scratching the back of his head.

"And you guys didn't think to let us know?" she fumed. "This is a huge event!"

"We've been tryin to keep it on the down low," said Cyborg.

"Does anyone know?" asked Speedy.

"No, and just for this reason," said Raven. "We knew you'd all freak out."

"So, uh, who's the father?" asked Aqualad. All of the Titans East were wanting to ask this question but Aqualad seemed to be the only one to actually have the guts to ask it.

"Well, uh, I kinda am?" said Beast Boy with a sheepish smile.

It took a good ten minutes to bring the entire team of the Titans East back to consciousness. Which was hard since they were on the other side of the continent.


	12. A Date is Set

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 12

Within a month all of the Titans around the world knew about what was going down with the original Titans. The worst part was that they had made the Titans East promise that they wouldn't say anything. Turns out Mas y Menos didn't hear that part and had told Pantha, who then proceeded to tell the closest Titan to her since she wasn't told not to tell anyone.

"Ow! Quit it!" Raven said to her stomach. "Don't make me come in there." She was sitting on her bed, trying to read a rather thick book on twins.

"They kicking each other again?" asked Beast Boy with a chuckle. He was sitting on her floor attempting to put one of the two cribs together.

"Yes," sighed Raven. "Ever since they figured out they have feet they've been kicking each other and me nonstop. I have a funny feeling this is going to be a preview of what's to come."

"Maybe they're just playing with each other," said Beast Boy.

"I hope so," sighed Raven. "I really don't want them to be fighting all of the time."

"You mean like us?" asked Beast Boy with a smirk.

"Exactly," said Raven, smirking back. "I think you put the headboard on wrong."

"Really? It looks fine to me," said Beast Boy, looking at the crib. The poor thing could barely pass for a spice rack.

"Maybe you should ask for help from Cyborg," said Raven.

"No, he's putting the other one together," said Beast Boy.

"Well then maybe you should go watch him and see how to, ow, do it right," said Raven, turning a page in her book.

Beast Boy sighed and stood up. He looked at the crib and agreed that it really was a mess. He just wasn't good with his hands. He would have to ask Cyborg to put this one together, too. He decided to visit her for a little while. He crawled onto the bed and sat next to her.

"What chapter are you up to?" he asked.

"Breast feeding," said Raven, casually.

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Any pictures?"

Raven gave him a glare and then rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I'm not going to show you."

"Come on, we all adults here," said Beast Boy, trying to pull the book away from her.

"Excuse me, but weren't you the one who said you would never grow up?" asked Raven. "Now let go of this book."

"Fine," said Beast Boy, giving it back to her. She continued to read and he looked over her shoulder. He couldn't help giggling once or twice.

"You're such a child," she said, closing the book so that neither of them could read nor see the pictures.

"Hey, I'm just curious, that's all," said Beast Boy with a grin.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to ogle and gawk at breasts when I have to feed your children," said Raven, scooting a little and lying down.

"You're gonna let me watch?" asked Beast Boy with a smirk.

"Not if you continue to act like a fifteen year old," she said, closing her eyes. She felt so tired all of the time and she was aching all over. She looked to be about nine months pregnant, even though she was only seven.

Beast Boy lay down next to her and stared at her with a small smile. She looked absolutely radiant lately, and he wasn't sure why. Then he had read that woman who are pregnant tend to have a certain glow around them.

"I really don't appreciate you staring at me while I'm trying to nap," said Raven, not opening her eyes.

"I'm not staring," said Beast Boy. "I'm… observing."

"Where did you learn such a big word?" she teased.

"From you, of course," he said with a smile. Raven smiled softly as well and snuggled into her pillow. It was quiet for a minute or two and then Beast Boy broke the silence. "Raven?"

"Hmm?" asked Raven.

"If… if I had asked you out on a date, you know, before all of this happened, would you have gone out with me?" he asked shyly.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked, still not opening her eyes.

"I was just wondering," said Beast Boy.

Raven thought and then said, "Probably not."

"Oh," said Beast Boy, feeling hurt.

"But, if you asked me now, I may," she said. She slowly turned her head and opened one eye to see his reaction.

"Really?" he asked, shocked. "If I asked you out you would really go out with me? But, why wouldn't you have gone out with me before, if you weren't pregnant?"

"Because you were still a child then," said Raven. "And, now, you're actually…"

"Grown up?" he asked.

"A little more mature," said Raven. "I definitely don't think you're grown up. At least, not yet."

"Awe man, when am I gonna be grown up?" he whined.

"When you stop doing that," said Raven, referring to his whining.

Beast Boy huffed and then thought for a few moments. "So, um, do you wanna go out with me?" he asked, hesitantly. "Like on a real date?"

"You want to take me, a seventh month pregnant with twins woman, out on a date?" she asked.

"With all of my heart," he said sweetly.

Raven gave him a small smile and said, "Okay." Then she closed her eyes once more. Beast Boy snuggled up to her and closed his eyes as well. She loved it when he was this close to her. He was so warm and his very aura was calming and positive. He really had changed over the past few months and Raven was quite stunned at the results so far.

Once she was asleep Beast Boy slipped out of her room. He had to get to work on planning his date with her. He couldn't believe she had said yes. Ever since he had figured out that he had a crush on her, those four months ago, his attraction to her had grown every single day. He had dreamt of gathering enough courage to ask her out, but he figured she would never agree. Why would she? He had gotten her pregnant and she would probably never want anything to do with him ever again. But, low and behold, she said yes!

He went to the common room and found Cyborg sitting down on the couch. It was obvious that he had finished the crib he had been working on hours before. He looked over his shoulder and saw Beast Boy.

"Hey man," he said with a smile. "Ya finish your crib?"

"No, you're gonna have to do it," said Beast Boy, quickly getting that topic out of the way. "Listen, I need you to get out of the tower tomorrow night."

"Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Cuz I'm planning a special evening for Raven," he said.

"A special night?" asked Cyborg, cocking an eyebrow. Then he grinned widely. "BB's gotta date!" he sang.

"Yeah, and?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg had not expected that response. He expected Beast Boy to blush and deny it, but, no, he actually admitted right out front. "Oh," he said simply. "Uh… you're serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious," said Beast Boy. "So you need to get out of here tomorrow night."

"Why do I gotta leave?" asked Cyborg.

"Cuz Raven's probably gonna freak out when she realizes that on a date you usually go out," said Beast Boy. "So I'm gonna do it all here, so she doesn't have to worry about going out in public."

"But everyone already knows she's pregnant," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, but she's very self-conscious about the way she looks and she doesn't want people staring at her," said Beast Boy. "And you know the paparazzi would probably find us and take pictures. That's the last thing she needs."

"Okay, fine, I'll leave," said Cyborg.

"Well, you don't really have to leave," said Beast Boy. "Just stay in your room for a few hours."

"A few hours!" exclaimed Cyborg. "What am I gonna do for an hour?"

"You could put the rest of the baby furniture together," Beast Boy smirked.

"How come I gotta do all the hard labor?" grumbled Cyborg.

"Hey, you've had it the easiest around here," said Beast Boy. "You're not a mother or father-to-be. So suck it up and build the freaking crib."

"Fine!" groaned Cyborg. Then he thought for a minute or two and he smiled. If he was going to build the other crib, and the changing table, and all of the other little baby devices, he could have some fun. Some… technological fun. He smiled to himself and got a sly look in his eye. His… good eye.

Raven awoke and found that Beast Boy was no longer there with her. She felt sad for a moment, then realized she could finally have a little peace and quiet from him. She sat back up and grabbed her book once again. She only got about three paragraphs in when one of the babies began to fidget.

"What?" Raven asked her tummy. "You weren't ready to wake up? I'm sorry, go back to sleep." It gave her a strong kick to her ribs. She gave a yelp and groaned. "Fine, don't go back to sleep. Just don't wake up your sister." She had learned a few appointments back that the baby on the right was the girl and the baby on the left was the boy.

She continued to read, but kept on getting a kick now and then, which was quite annoying. And then the little girl awoke and began to fidget about as well. Raven sighed and placed her book down for a little while. She placed her hands on her stomach and softly rubbed it, hoping to sooth them.

"You two are gonna be just like your father, aren't you?" she said, slightly moaning. "Outgoing, talkative, and impulsive. I bet you'll never give me a moments peace, either." Suddenly the two seemed to calm down, to Ravens relief. "There you go, now was that so hard?"

She closed her eyes and leaned up against her headboard. She continued to stroke and rub her stomach lovingly, smiling softly. She suddenly realized that in two more months, maybe less than that, they would be here. They wouldn't just be a feeling and a bulge in her stomach. They would be two actual babies that she could see and hold. This thought sent a wave of both happiness and panic through her. Her children felt her sudden mood switch and both gave her a jab. She really couldn't wait until they were out so they could stop kicking her.


	13. A Lovely Evening

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 13

The next evening she regretted agreeing to go out with him on a date. How could she go in public looking the way she did? Her huge stomach stuck out and no matter how much black she wore it could not be concealed. She spent nearly three hours going through her maternity outfits, looking for something that would suit a nice evening out. None fit the description at all. She felt like she was going to cry. At around seven she heard him knock on her door, and she was still not dressed.

"Just a minute," she called to him, feeling panicked.

"Are you okay?" asked Beast Boy, who could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Yes, well, no," she said in a sigh. "I can't find anything nice to wear. I'm sorry, I don't think I can go out. Not looking like this."

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter what you wear," said Beast Boy. "I'm in my uniform, so just wear whatever's comfortable."

"But people will stare!" said Raven.

"Don't worry about it," said Beast Boy. "I have it all taken care of."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Just put on anything you want."

"Okay," she said, feeling a little more relaxed now. She grabbed her dark blue farmer jeans and her black long sleeved shirt; the outfit he had picked out for her. She figured she might as well wear it, since it was extremely comfortable.

A few minutes later she felt she was ready and she slid her door open. Beast Boy was standing there with a large smile. She quickly smiled purely and entirely back. Oh God, how he loved that smile. Even in her emotion freedom state, she still had never smiled just out of pure joy. And now that she was, she looked beyond gorgeous.

"You look really pretty," he said, almost shyly.

"Thank you," said Raven, unable to control her smile.

"Come on, I've got an awesome evening planned out for us," he said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

"And you're sure no one is going to… stare at me?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Definitely not," said Beast Boy. "We're not even leaving the tower."

"We're not?" asked Raven.

"Nope," he said smiling and shaking his head.

"Oh," said Raven, who suddenly felt like maybe he was ashamed to be seen with her out in public.

"I would have taken you out to some fancy place, but I want you all to myself tonight," said Beast Boy. "So I'm not gonna let anyone else come between us. Not even a waiter. But next time we can go out."

"Next time?" Raven smirked. "Who says there's going to be a next time?"

"Me," said Beast Boy smirking back at her.

"Confident, aren't we?" she said with a chuckle.

"Very much so," said Beast Boy.

Raven smiled and got a little closer to him as they walked to the common room. The doors slid open and Raven barely recognized the room. It was lowly lit and there was soft music playing. There were a few candles scattered here and there and vases with a single rose in each one.

"Wow," said Raven. "I had no idea you were so…"

"Romantic?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes not leaving the room.

"Well… I've never wanted to be romantic before," said Beast Boy a bit shyly. "But, when it comes to you, I don't know why, but I do."

Raven felt like she was glowing. For the first time in what seemed an eternity she actually felt… pretty. He made her feel like that. He was always saying little, subtle things to her that made her feel like she was shining in his eyes.

He led her over to a nice table he had set up and helped her into her seat. It took her a moment to sit down, but once she was she felt all of the pressure lift from her ankles. He attempted to scoot the chair in a little more, but he just couldn't. Before Raven could feel like she was too fat to move he quickly just went to the other side of the table and pushed it in. Then he bolted off towards the kitchen area.

Raven had never even been on a date before, mainly because she thought they were pointless outings that would only lead to heartbreak in the end. That… and the fact that no boy had ever asked her out. Beast Boy was the first. And so far it was nothing like she thought a date would be like.

Beast Boy came back with two glasses in his hands. He placed one in front of her and then one in front of where he was going to sit. He quickly filled them both with water, since he knew that anything good Raven couldn't have because she was pregnant and he didn't want her to feel bad. Water is good for you anyway, he figured. He then sprinted back to the kitchen and returned with two plates in his hands. He set one in front of her and then one in front of him and he sat down.

"Dare I ask what this is?" asked Raven, looking down at her plate. It appeared to be chicken parmesan, something she had mentioned she had had a craving for earlier that morning. She couldn't believe he had remembered.

"What does it look like?" laughed Beast Boy. "It's chicken parmesan. That was what you wanted, right?"

"Well, yes, it was," said Raven. "But… is this real chicken?"

"Um… yes, actually," he said, looking a little uneasy.

"You… you cooked meat?" asked Raven, shocked. "For me?"

"Actually… Cyborg kinda cooked it for me," said Beast Boy awkwardly. "I wasn't sure how to cook chicken for one thing and I didn't have the stomach for it. So I asked him and he said he'd be happy to do that part for me."

"You went through all of that trouble just to make me this?" she asked. "That's so… sweet of you. I can't believe you would do that for me."

"Well, I'd do anything for you," he said with a smile. "Aside from, you know, actually cooking meat."

"You are really starting to surprise me," said Raven, smiling. "More than usual, that is. So, what are you eating?"

"Tofu parmesan," he said with a bite full of spaghetti in his mouth.

Raven just smiled, rolled her eyes, and dug in. She was starving and she had been craving this, and craving it bad. It wasn't long before she had cleaned her plate. She felt embarrassed, since Beast Boy was only about half way done. But he didn't seem to mind.

He quickly got up and cleared both of their plates away. She hoped he hadn't cut his dinner short just because of her. She was pleasantly surprised to see him come back with two plates, each holding a piece of chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Another craving she had mentioned earlier.

"And, if you're wondering, it's real cake," he said with a grin. "No tofu or soy substitutions."

Raven gave a smile and quickly took a bite of the moistest, most delicious cake she had ever eaten. Of course, she had been saying that about all of the cake she had been eating lately. Beast Boy watched happily as Raven devoured the cake he had specially made for her. He liked this eating Raven far more that the other Raven who only drank tea and ate a meal every once in a while.

When they finished their cake, and Beast Boy made sure she was full, he took her away from the table and brought her to the middle of the common room. He left her for a moment and went to turn the music up a little. He came back and was looking sweetly at her. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

She was quite surprised when he went behind her. She attempted to turn around, but he kept her still. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, his hands resting on her swollen stomach. Slowly he began to sway back and forth. That's when she got it. They were dancing.

She closed her eyes and couldn't help smiling softly as they swayed back and forth. She rested her head against him and felt him rest his cheek against her hair. As they moved Beast Boy began to softly caressed and rubbed Ravens stomach. She placed her hands over his and moved along with him.

Beast Boy slowly placed his lips upon her cheek and kissed her ever so lightly. She felt her heart race and she turned her head to see him. After about two seconds of awkwardly gazing into the others' eyes they both leaned in and kissed. After a few seconds the kiss began to change. So far their kisses had been either innocent or a way to feel comforted. Now it was becoming different. As if they were _really_ kissing now.

Now Raven was cursing her stomach. If it wasn't for its massive size she could turn around and wrap her arms around him without having to break the kiss. But it would be far too uncomfortable to kiss facing each other, since Beast Boy would have to lean far in to reach her.

Beast Boy knew of their little predicament as well, but he wasn't about to let it stop this beautiful moment. He quickly moved from her lips to her jaw line and then to her neck. She gave a slight happy moan as he softly and lovingly kissed her neck. He then slowly worked back up to her face and gave her one last kiss on the cheek.

"So… would you be up for a second date?" he whispered into her ear.

Raven nodded and he wrapped his arms around her again, holding her close. She never wanted to leave his grasp. He made her feel so safe and cared about. And he never wanted to let her go. The closer she was to him, the better he felt. Even if they were only in different ends of the tower he would feel as if a part of him was missing and he would get anxious.

And with that their little date came to an end. Which suited Raven just fine because she was ready to lie down and get off of her feet. Beast Boy decided to walk her to her room and lie with her until she fell asleep. After that he would have to clean up the common room before Cyborg saw how mushy he was. He knew he would never live it down.

They both lay on their side, facing each other. They were just about as close as they could be. Beast Boy had the arm he was lying on around her, so he could hold her even closer. His other hand rested on her stomach and began to rub lazy circles about it. Raven never felt so happy in her entire life. It had been the perfect evening and this was the perfect ending.

"Raven?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

Raven gave a small smile and said, "Of course."

He smiled back and said, "Thank you." He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. She then cuddled even closer, if it was even possible, and sighed, ready to go to sleep. As she began to drift off to sleep she listened as Beast Boy hummed Brahms lullaby as he continued to massage her stomach. She wasn't sure if he was trying to lull her or the babies to sleep, but either way, it worked.


	14. Upgrade! Cyborg Style

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 14

"So is Star getting excited?" asked Cyborg. "I mean, even more so?"

"Oh yeah," sighed Robin.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the common room checking in with Robin. Raven was in her room, napping. Both she and Starfire were eight months now and soon it would be time for both to give birth.

"So is there like some weird traditional birthing song you have to chant or anything?" asked a curious Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but luckily I don't have to be the one who sings it," said Robin. "A bunch of Tamaranean midwives have to sing it as another bunch of midwives help her to give birth. And I'm not allowed to be in the room, but I have to enter the room exactly two seconds after it's born."

"Jeez, could it get any more complicated?" asked Cyborg.

"You're telling me," said Robin. "But, only twenty days until she gives birth."

"I still don't know how they can exactly predict when the baby's gonna be born," said Beast Boy.

"Neither am I, but they've never been wrong," said Robin.

"Well, I kinda wish I knew the exact date Ravens gonna give birth," said Beast Boy. "It'd definitely take the suspense and anxiousness away."

"How is she?" asked Robin.

"Good," said Beast Boy. "She's really tired and achy most of the time, not to mention ravenous. I'm making her post nap meal as we speak." He motioned over to the kitchen were it was clear something was baking.

"And, other than bein a little grumpy from bein so achy, she's actually quite… normal," said Cyborg. "It's weird; it's like seein what she'd be like if she was just a normal person. Man, I wish it didn't have to end."

"You're telling me," sighed Beast Boy. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, you liked her before she gained her emotions," said Robin. "I'm sure you'll still like her when her powers come back."

"Well, yeah, of course," said Beast Boy. "I'm just saying that it's gonna be harder and we're not gonna get to be all cuddly like we are now."

"You two are… cuddly?" asked Robin, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's so wrong!" said Cyborg. "They're worse than you too."

"Well, that's going to be interesting to come home to," said Robin.

"You feeling homesick at all?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah," said Robin. "It's going to be weird coming home with a baby, though. Is the tower baby proofed?"

"Yup," said Cyborg, proudly. "I've rounded every corner, blocked ever exposed plug, including my own, and put locks on all of the cupboards."

"Yeah, he kinda went over board," said Beast Boy. "But, while we're on the topic, you said that you're coming home with all of your own baby stuff, right? Like, we don't have to go back out to the mall and by another set of everything we have."

"No, it's all provided for us here and then we'll take it home," said Robin. "Star's really set on doing this all as traditionally as possible."

"Well, that's good in a way," said Cyborg. "At least y'all have people there helpin ya. We're basically on our own here."

"I'm sure you'll manage," said Robin. Suddenly there came a muffled, sweet voice from off screen. "Sorry, guys, I gotta go. Star's hungry and asking for glork supreme."

"Sure man, we'll talk to ya later," said Cyborg.

"Bye, have fun with your glork supreme," said Beast Boy with a smirk. And with that the screen went blank. "Glad I don't hafta cook some strange dish." Suddenly a buzzer went off and Beast Boy ran to the kitchen. "Yes! Ravens garlic anchovy pizza is done!"

"Yech!" said Cyborg, shuddering. "Even I wouldn't attempt something like that."

"Hey, she said she was craving it, so I made it for her," he said, pulling it out of the oven and resting it on the stovetop so it could cool. "You think I like putting helpless little fishies on a pizza?"

"Man, I hope she gets up soon and eats it," said Cyborg, holding his nose. "Cuz I want that smell outa my tower."

"Don't worry, she should be up in like five minutes," said Beast Boy. No sooner had he said this when the common room doors opened and Raven stepped on through. She was so large she had to place her hand on her back to help her from falling forward. She waddled in and sniffed the air, her mouth drooling.

"Ooh, that smells so good," she said.

"I thought you'd be up soon," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"That smell yanked me right out of my sleep," said Raven. "I want a big slice."

"It's still kinda hot," said Beast Boy.

"I don't care," said Raven going over to the pizza and grabbing a knife to cut it up.

"Well, when y'all are done with ya little snack," said Cyborg. "I've got some stuff to show ya. So meet me outside of your room."

"Why my room?" asked Raven.

"You'll see," said Cyborg with a devious grin and with that he headed out of the common room.

When Raven had satisfied her craving, she and Beast Boy headed for her room. She knocked on her own door, unsure if he was in there or anything, and waited. Suddenly the door opened and he slipped out.

"And just what were you doing in there?" asked Raven, crossing her arms.

"Settin up your nursery," he said with a grin.

"My nursery?" asked Raven.

"Yup," he said, opening her door so she could look inside.

Raven and Beast Boy peered in and were quite surprised. Everything they had bought was set up, but it all looked a little… Cyborgish. Nothing looked like it had when they had originally bought it.

"Dude, what did you do?" asked Beast Boy.

"Let me show you," he said, beaming. He went over to the cribs and said, "These cribs will monitor each baby's vitals and will alert you when they're hungry, have a dirty diaper, or are in need of somethin. Also, they each have a built in baby monitor that connects with all of our communicators, so you can always be in contact with them wherever you are. And don't ya just love the little mobile? See, it's pictures of each of us so they can look at us before they go to sleep and it plays this cute little tune." He turned the mobile on and it was clearly the Titans theme song done in a lullaby fashion.

"Oh my god," said Raven, not sure if she was impressed or overwhelmed by all of this.

"Now come over here and look at this changin table," said Cyborg, practically prancing over to it. "It's all automated so that you have to deal with dirty diapers as little as possible. You just push this button and a fresh diaper comes out as well as wipes and powder. And of you push this red button you get rash cream! Isn't that cool? Okay, wait, this is where it gets really good. You put the dirty diapers in this little hole and it is instantly gotten rid of without any lingerin smells or anythin! Oh, and when you flip this switch the table turns over and there's another changin table for when you're dressin 'em. That way you don't have to use the same table for two different things."

"Dude, you have way too much time on your hands," said Beast Boy, shaking his head.

"Come on, I hafta show ya the coolest thing!" said Cyborg bringing them over to two rocking chairs.

"Why are there two?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, Azar, what did you do?" asked Raven, afraid of the answer.

"I only made it the best rocking chairs ever!" said Cyborg with a large grin. "See, when you sit it immediately starts to softly massage your back so you can relax. Cuz if you're relaxed, then your baby can relax. And as soon as you're comfortable these little arm holders will come out and support your arms so they went get tired when you're holding one or both of the babies. And there's two so ya each can have one and be comfortable. Also, depending on how the baby's feeling, it will automatically start to rock at the appropriate speed to lull the baby to sleep or to help calm them down. Now the chair on the left is Ravens and the chair on the right is BBs."

"What does it matter?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well they're each custom made to fit your body perfectly," said Cyborg. "So when you're doing a three a.m. feeding or somethin you can both be comfortable, as well as the babies."

"Is that all?" asked Raven. "I mean, you didn't do anything to my bed, did you?"

"No, that's it," chuckled Cyborg. "So what do ya think?"

Beast Boy and Raven were silent for a second as they looked at all of the modifications Cyborg had made to their simple baby furniture. Now they knew why they had barely seen him for the past month.

"I can't believe you did all of this," said Raven.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Cyborg.

"Good, I guess," said Raven. "I mean, I'm still in shock."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Beast Boy. Suddenly Beast Boy got a huge smile on his face. "Dude, Robin is gonna be so jealous! He has to use all Tamaranean stuff and we've got the coolest baby stuff in the world!"

"Thought you'd like it," said Cyborg proudly.

"Raven, do you like it?" asked Beast Boy. "Cuz, I mean, you're opinion is what really matters."

"Well, uh," said Raven, trying to take it all in. "Yes, I… I like it. I mean, it'll definitely make everything easier."

"That's what I was goin for," said Cyborg.

"Thank you, Cyborg," said Raven.

"Yeah, thanks dude," said Beast Boy.

"No problem, I'm just glad to be involved in some way," said Cyborg. "You can try the rockin chair out of you want, Rae. It might help with your achin back."

"I might as well," said Raven going over to it. She slowly sat down and let herself relax into the chair. Suddenly she felt something slowly kneading her lower back. At first she jumped, but it wasn't long before her eyes were rolling up into her head with relaxation.

"Like it?" asked Cyborg.

"This is the best chair ever," said Raven with a smile. "Oh, I think I'm just going to sleep in it from now on."

"Alright, let me try mine out," said Beast Boy, sitting down in his chair.

Cyborg left the room with a large smile on his face. Raven and Beast Boy had both melted into their chairs and there was little chance of getting them out of them for a long time.


	15. The Time has Come

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 15

Raven couldn't even get out of bed anymore. Her whole body ached and just getting up to go to the bathroom was a horrible strain on her body. Her stomach was so large it looked quite unnatural. She knew the time was coming very soon. Her body had been telling her for a couple days and the babies seemed to move nonstop. They were getting excited. They're birthday was coming.

Beast Boy kept telling her that she couldn't be having the babies soon, since she was still three weeks away from her due date. But she told him that twins tended to be born early. She felt blessed that she hadn't had them already. He wasn't sure he could handle having the babies early. In all truth, as the time was drawing nearer he wasn't sure he could handle the babies coming at all. The thought of Raven not being pregnant anymore and having the actual babies seemed too odd for him.

Raven let out a slight moan as she felt a stab of pain hit her. They came and went, but really were annoying. She was lying on her side in her bed, just holding the lower part of her stomach, waiting for the pain to pass.

Slowly her door slid open and Beast Boy entered. He saw her lying there and felt horrible. He could see that she was feeling quite miserable having to be stuck in bed all of the time and feeling achy. He went over to her and knelt down so he could see her.

"Hey," he said, sweetly.

"Hi," she said in more of a moan more than anything.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Not very good," said Raven. "I think the babies are coming."

That simple phrase caused Beast Boy to have a cold shiver. "Like… today?" he asked. "You think it's time?"

"Yes," said Raven, nodding.

"But, what if it isn't?" asked Beast Boy. "What if it isn't time?"

"It's time," said Raven, groaning as another contraction hit. "Help me up."

Beast Boy quickly got up and helped her to sit up. He then did his best to lift her and helped support her as they walked out of her room. Just as they made it to the med bay another contraction hit. He helped her onto a bed and then quickly phoned the doctor.

"She says she'll be here as soon as she can," said Beast Boy.

"Good," said Raven, wincing.

"She's gotta bring a few nurses to help her, is that okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't care," said Raven, leaning back onto the bed. "It's not like this is a secret anymore anyway. Can you get me a pillow?"

"Sure, I'll be right back," said Beast Boy and he quickly ran out of the room. As he went he turned a corner and slammed right into Cyborg.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" asked Cyborg, helping his friend back up.

"Ravens going into labor," said Beast Boy.

"Already?" asked Cyborg, calmly looking at his arm to see the date. "Huh, according to my biological reading she shouldn't be due for… another two days."

"Well she thinks she's gonna have them now," said Beast Boy. "I called the doctor up and Raven's in the med bay."

"I'll go make sure everythin's okay," said Cyborg, heading off towards the med bay while Beast Boy continued on to get Raven a pillow.

A half hour later Dr. Powers arrived with about four nurses. Beast Boy felt immensely relieved when the doctors and nurses arrived. Now he could just sit back and let them take care of everything.

"So… is she, you know, in labor?" asked Beast Boy, who still wasn't sure.

"Yes, but it's just the early stages," said Dr. Powers. "It'll be hours before she actual begins to push."

"And what are we gonna do until then?" asked Beast Boy innocently.

Dr. Powers smiled and said, "Why don't you go see how Raven's feeling. We just have to keep her comfortable until the time comes. Don't worry, everything's under control."

Beast Boy was never so glad to hear those three words, 'everything's under control'. He smiled back and went to see if he could help Raven in any way. She did not look happy and that made him unhappy. She was moaning and wincing every time a contraction hit. He went over to her and brushed her violet hair out of her face, which was peppered with sweat.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not okay," she said wearily. "This hurts so much. I don't think I'm going to be able to do the actual pushing."

"Don't worry," he said with a kind smile. "You'll get through it. Do you need anything?"

"An epidural," she said as another contraction hit.

"I don't think you can have one yet," said Beast Boy.

"I don't care," Raven cried. Beast Boy would have given anything to trade places with her. He gave her his hand and when the next contraction hit she squeezed it until it passed.

The time seemed to pass so slowly Raven wondered if it was really happening. Why did every minute take an hour to pass? Was she really about to give birth? It couldn't be possible. She suddenly felt an odd pressure being released and a gush of warm water flowed out of her. Oh yeah, it was real.

They changed her bedding and then she got back in. She had begun to dilate, but it was all going very slowly. The doctor reassured Raven and Beast Boy that this was all normal, but both couldn't help thinking that perhaps something was wrong.

Cyborg had informed Robin and Starfire about what was happening and passed their blessings along to Raven. He was the only one who felt like he didn't have a place in this whole situation. He felt awkward being in the room with Raven who was in labor, so he stayed out of there. He decided to just play videogames to keep his mind off of what was going on. He knew Beast Boy would come running out when something happened.

The hours passed and still Raven wasn't all that far along. Eventually Cyborg went to bed and told them to wake him up if anything changed. Beast Boy wanted to go to bed, too, but he couldn't leave Raven. She was in pain and miserable and he would feel awful to just go off and sleep and leave her alone.

But it wasn't long before he fell asleep in the chair that he had set up right next to Ravens bed. She was so relieved that he was passed out. He was acting more nervous and jittery than anyone in the room and she was glad for his silence.

"Why is this taking so long?" moaned Raven.

"This is your first pregnancy," said Dr. Powers. "They tend to be a little more difficult. And you're having twins."

"Then shouldn't it all be going twice as fast?" asked Raven. "I don't know how much longer I can put up with this." Her contractions had been getting a little faster and she had dilated a little more, but she was still far from ready.

"You're doing just fine," said Dr. Powers sweetly. "Actually, you're doing much better than him." She referred to the sleeping Beast Boy nearby.

"No kidding," said Raven. "When he wakes up give him a tranquilizer or something because if he asks me one more time if I need anything I'm just going to snap."

"He cares about you," said Dr. Powers.

"I know," sighed Raven. "But if he hadn't hugged me eight and a half months ago I wouldn't be in this mess to begin with."

"True," said Dr. Powers. "But, you also wouldn't be a couple. I've been with you for a few months now and the change I've seen between the two of you has been quite amazing. At first you were very resentful towards him and look at you now. You're a couple; and that wouldn't have happened if these two little babies within you hadn't come along."

Raven thought about this smiled. Then another contraction hit and that smile disappeared immediately. She sighed and just hoped that this would be over soon enough. She was sick of the pain and she was sick of the waiting.

Nine hours later Raven was finally ready to start pushing. It was early morning and Cyborg was just waking up when Beast Boy burst into his room to tell him what was going on.

Raven couldn't believe it was actually time. Like, it was _actually_ time! She was about to start pushing and then the babies would be here. They had been kind enough to give her an epidural and now the pain wasn't there. But she was still feeling tired already and just wanted it all to be over with.

"Okay, Raven, the next time you feel a contraction I want you to push as hard as you can," said Dr. Powers.

"Okay," said Raven and a few seconds later it hit. She held her breath and pushed as hard as she could. As she pushed everyone cheered her on and Dr. Powers counted to ten then told her to breath. She collapsed back and began to breath. But the next contraction came and she had to push again.

Beast Boy was in the room with her, of course, but he wasn't allowed to look below her waist. He had to stay up near her head where he wiped the sweat from her forehead and cheered her on.

This was how it went for a while until finally a head could be seen. This meant she was almost done with one of the babies. After about three more pushes the head was out and then after one more push they were able to free the child.

"It's a boy," said Dr. Powers, handing the baby off to a nurse. "You're half way done Raven."

"Thank Azar," said a very tired Raven. "How does he look?"

"He looks fine," said Dr. Powers. "Alright, I need another good push, Raven."

"Can't I be done?" whined Raven. "I already had one, can't you just go in and get the other?"

"Come on, you can do it," said Dr. Powers. "Take a breath and then push."

Raven moaned and when she had finally focused her mind she began to push again. While she was pushing the other baby out, Beast Boy couldn't help looking over at his little boy that was being weighed and measured by the nurses. He could already tell that he took after Raven by the fair skin, just a tinge of green pigment, and light strands of violet hair. But he had noticed one thing that came from him, though. The ears.

"Very very good," said Dr. Powers after Raven had been pushing for about five minutes. "The heads almost out. Just another couple pushes and you'll be done."

Knowing that Raven decided to give it her all and get this over with as soon as possible. She took a big breath in, gritted her teeth, and pushed with all of her might. Then, finally, two minutes later she heard, "She's out!"


	16. Names and Feeding

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 16

The two little babes were fast asleep, cuddled up next to each other in one little bassinet. It was very important that they weren't kept separated from each other for very long or they would grow upset. Raven was passed out in the bed, getting a well deserved rest after giving birth to two babies.

Beast Boy had proudly told Cyborg and told him to alert all of the Titans of the good news. They had two new little additions to the Titans family. He then went back to keep an eye on Raven and the babies. The little girl looked just like him; light green skin and green hair. The only thing the twins had in common were their little elf ears and the slight green in their skin, the girl being darker than her brother. Other than that they were as different as their parents were.

Slowly Raven began to stir and wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Beast Boy sitting next to her in his chair, with the babies right in front of him. He was softly holding their little hands one at a time, just basking in the fact that they were his.

"You like them?" she asked with a smile.

He was a little surprised that she was awake, but quickly smiled and said, "No, I love them." He left the babies be for a moment and turned his attention towards their mother. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," said Raven. "And sore. You?"

"Me?" laughed Beast Boy. "I'm great! I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Raven smiled and relaxed into her pillow. "So, what are you going to name our little boy?" asked Raven. They had decided that he would name the boy and she would name the girl.

"Well, I was thinking of Joaquin," said Beast Boy.

"Joaquin?" said Raven.

"Yeah, it's a cool name and it sounds exotic or something," said Beast Boy. "Anyway, it's a whole lot better than Garfield Jr."

"Far better," smirked Raven. "Joaquin… yes, I like it. It suits him nicely."

"What are you gonna name her?" asked Beast Boy.

"Delilah," said Raven, sitting up a little so she could see the twins better.

"Awe, that's so pretty," said Beast Boy.

"I know," said Raven. "I wanted a pretty name that she could grow into."

"So, they're little Joaquin and Delilah… uh, who's last name are they gonna take?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yours, of course," said Raven. "I don't have one. I'm just… Raven."

"I thought it was Roth?" said Beast Boy.

"One stupid fake idea for a mission and suddenly everyone thinks my last name is Roth," sighed Raven. "No, my name is Raven, plain Raven."

"Cool, so they're Joaquin and Delilah Logan," said Beast Boy smiling.

"Your last name is Logan?" asked Raven. She had known his first name after their little stunt with the Doom Patrol, but she hadn't known his last.

"Yeah, is that okay?" asked Beast Boy, nervously.

"Yes, I just didn't know," said Raven. "Huh… so you're name is Garfield Logan. That's about as far from 'Beast Boy' as you can get."

"Hey, don't make fun of me," pouted Beast Boy.

"I wasn't, I was just pointing out something," said Raven. "And now I'm going back to sleep before I have to feed them."

"And I get to watch, right?" said Beast Boy with a smile.

"If you must," sighed Raven and she turned away from him so she could sleep. She just wanted to sleep and not think about waking up. When she woke up she would have to attempt feeding them and then getting up and walking around. She didn't want to move ever again. Actually, she could go for her rocking chair right about now.

A little while later Dr. Powers woke her up to try feeding the babies. Joaquin was awake and getting a little fussy, so he must have been hungry. Beast Boy watched as Raven pulled her shirt up and revealed her breast. At first, he blushed at seeing it, but quickly got used to the sight of it. He then watched as Joaquin found her nipple and slowly began to eat. Beast Boy was quite fascinated and stared with interest. Raven couldn't help but chuckle at how curious he was at seeing a baby feed from its mother.

"See? I told you it wasn't all that special," said Raven.

"Are you kidding?" said Beast Boy. "This is so interesting."

"Could you please stop staring?" asked Raven.

"I'm just watching him eat," said Beast Boy. "I swear, that's all. I forgot that your breast was even involved."

Raven let out a tired smile and lay her tired body against her bed, which was in a sitting up position. Joaquin ate his fill and then Raven attempted with Delilah. She wasn't very interested at first, but after one taste of her mother's sweet milk she quickly agreed and began to feed.

"Wow, how much milk do those things hold?" asked Beast Boy innocently.

This made Raven actually laugh, which felt good after her trying day. "Plenty," she said with a smile. "Every day I make enough for the both of them."

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "So how am I gonna get to feed them if you have the food built into you?"

Raven sighed with a chuckle and said, "I can pump the milk out of me and put it in a bottle. But I want them to be breast fed for a little while. So I can bond with them."

"And how am I gonna get to bond with them?" asked Beast Boy.

"You can bond with them when I put you in charge of the night feedings," said Raven with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks," said Beast Boy, sarcastically.

Once Delilah was done she was burped and put back down to sleep next to her brother. As different as the two looked, they seemed to fit perfectly with one another. Raven just hoped that they would get along that well when they got older.

Slowly Beast Boy helped her out of the bed so she could walk around a little and not get stiff. Yes, it was painful, but necessary. She felt very weak and mostly leaned on Beast Boy for support. They walked around the tower for a few minutes, and then she went back to bed. She was wiped out for the rest of the day.

A few hours later it was time to feed the babies again. This time both babes ate greedily and to their hearts content. And, once again, Beast Boy watched on. Raven really wondered if he had nothing better to do.

"So when can I go to my room?" asked Raven.

"I would say wait until tomorrow," said Dr. Powers. "You only gave birth a few hours ago."

"But it's only down the hall," said Raven.

"I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry," said Dr. Powers.

Raven sighed and settled into her bed. She looked to her babies and watched as Delilah began to fidget about and fuss. "Beast Boy, could you get her for me?" asked Raven.

"Sure," said Beast Boy. He gently lifted the fussing baby girl from her spot next to her brother and placed her in her mother's arms like a delicate porcelain doll. Raven hushed the babe and held her securely in her arms. Slowly she calmed down and fell back to sleep. "She's smaller than Joaquin."

"Sometimes twins are different sizes," said Raven softly. "But I don't think it's anything we have to worry about. She takes after you, after all, and you were rather short for a long time."

"That's true," said Beast Boy. "Thank God I finally grew, huh?"

"Yeah, we were getting worried for a while there," said Raven with a smirk. "Here, put her back in the bassinet." She handed Delilah back to her father, who gently took her and placed her back next to her brother. She snuggled right up to him and settled right in for a good sleep.

Raven sighed and curled up in the bed. "Can you take care of them if they wake up?" asked Raven. "I want to sleep for a little while."

"Sure," said Beast Boy.

Raven gave a small smile then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Now that they were out of her, she really didn't want to be completely responsible for them. Now Beast Boy could do his fair share. She just wanted to sleep and push all of the pain and stress of the day out of her mind.

Beast Boy took his little job very seriously. He sat, looking at the babies for almost an hour, not moving. Neither the babies nor Raven woke up once during that time and he hoped they wouldn't.

The door to the med bay slid open and revealed Cyborg. "Hey man," said Cyborg with a smile.

"Shh!" said Beast Boy. "They're all sleeping."

"Sorry," said Cyborg, lowing his voice. "What're you doin?"

"I'm making sure the babies are okay so they don't wake up Raven," said Beast Boy.

"You don't have to loom over them," said Cyborg. "There's a baby monitor in there so you can leave. Come on, let's go play some gamestation."

"I can't leave them!" said Beast Boy. "What if they start crying and they wake up Raven before I can get to them."

"They're not gonna wake up," said Cyborg. "When was the last time Raven fed them?"

"Like an hour ago," said Beast Boy.

"They're good for another two hours," said Cyborg. "Come on, man, you need to relax a little. This was a big day for you, dad."

Upon hearing Cyborg call him 'dad' Beast Boy smiled widely and proudly. "Well… I guess I can leave for like five minutes. But if they start crying and they wake her up I'm blaming you."

"Don't worry," said Cyborg. "I've got their vitals, see?" He showed Beast Boy that on his arm he had each babies vitals being monitored. "I'll know when they're gonna cry before they even make a peep."

"Awesome, let's go," said Beast Boy. He gave both of his little babies a kiss and then headed out with Cyborg; after Cyborg went, "Awe!" But he didn't care. He loved those two little babies; his two little babies. His little boy and his little girl. He still couldn't get over it. They were _his_! His and Ravens, which was even more unbelievable.

"Ya ready to be a daddy?" asked Cyborg with a grin as they walked to the common room.

"I sure hope so," said Beast Boy. "I mean, they're here already! I still can't get over that."

"Already? It took Raven like eleven hours to have them," said Cyborg.

"Fifteen, actually," said Beast Boy. "And, trust me, she'll never let me live it down. Whenever we get in a fight she'll bring that fact up. I'm never gonna win an argument now."

"Not that you ever did," said Cyborg with a smirk.

"That's true," said Beast Boy.


	17. Baby Blues

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 17

Raven lay curled up in her bed. She seemed to have created a groove in her bed she had not moved for so long. The babies were almost a week old and did everything normal infants did. They cried, they pooped, and they slept. And Raven just lay in bed, sleeping. She only moved about to feed the babies, but even that she didn't do all of the time. She had begun to pump her milk so that Beast Boy could feed them. She left him basically in charge so she could just sleep.

"Cy, I'm really worried about Raven," said Beast Boy as he sat on the couch burping Joaquin. Delilah slept in her little carrier on the floor where her father could watch her. "All she does is sleep and she doesn't even want to see the babies."

"I think she's havin what's called the 'baby blues'," said Cyborg. "Sometimes woman get a little depressed after they give birth."

"But it's been a week," said Beast Boy as he gently placed Joaquin back in his own little carrier.

"Well, this is usually when it kicks in," said Cyborg. "Don't worry, she'll snap out of it soon enough. And she's just sleeping, nothing dangerous about that."

"She's not really eating, either," said Beast Boy. "Every time I bring her something to eat she refuses. All I can get her to drink is tea."

"Hmm," thought Cyborg. "Well, if anything else happens let me now. She may be having postpartum depression."

"And that is?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's a serious form of baby blues, you could say," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy slowly slid Ravens door open and then entered with both babies so he could put them down for their nap. Raven didn't even budge. He sighed and placed the babies in their crib. They still slept together, since they cried when they were separated. Once they were in their nice little bed he went over to see his girlfriend.

"Rae?" he said softly and crawled on next to her. She didn't wake up. "Raven," he said again and shook her.

She sighed and gave a moan. "What?" she asked, trying to remain asleep.

"You've been sleeping all day," said Beast Boy. "You should get up and walk around a little."

"I don't want to," said Raven, curling up tighter.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat," said Beast Boy.

"I'm not hungry," said Raven plainly.

"You've got to be," said Beast Boy. "You haven't had anything since yesterday, and all you had was tea and toast. Please, come out to the common room with me. Cyborg would really like to see you."

"Beast Boy, I just want to sleep," said Raven on the verge of tears. "Just let me sleep."

He sighed and took her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and settled in to sleep as well. He was dead tired from taking care of the babies and from worrying about Raven. He was quite upset when she didn't respond to him at all. She just kept her eyes closed and fell asleep. He hated seeing her like this and he hoped these baby blues would pass sooner than later.

But they did not pass as he had hoped. Raven continued to lie in bed and ate very little. Beast Boy had even walked in on her a few times hearing her sniffling. He would check her to see if she was okay and could see the remnants of tears on her cheeks. He wasn't sure what was going on and this only made him feel very helpless.

His spirits were lifted slightly when Robin called them up and told that that Starfire was about to have the baby.

"So you're just gonna wait outside the room?" asked Cyborg.

"Basically," said Robin. "That's the Tamaranean tradition."

"I don't know how you can put up with all of those weird traditions," said Beast Boy.

"Hey, I'd do anything for her," said Robin with a smile. "I love her."

"Awe," said Cyborg and Beast Boy dramatically.

"Shut up," said Robin, trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing. "Anyway, we'll be home in two days. Star's been talking nonstop about how much she wants to come home."

"But she is home," said Beast Boy.

"She considers Earth to be her home," said Robin. "Tamaran is just her home world."

"Then why is she forcin you to stay so traditional if she doesn't consider Tamaran her home?" asked Cyborg.

"Look, I'm just doing what she wants to make her happy," sighed Robin. "And they're not all that odd. Look, I gotta go. I have to be in there exactly two seconds after it's born or I'll never be allowed to see it."

"Okay, man, good luck," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, have fun becoming a daddy like me," said Beast Boy with a grin. And with that Robin signed off. Suddenly Beast Boy's communicator went off. He had programmed it like an alarm clock so he would remember when he had to feed the twins. He quickly turned it off and headed for Ravens room.

He entered and to his shock Raven wasn't in her bed. But he heard the shower running, so he thought that maybe she was starting to feel a little better. He took Delilah first, sat down in his rocking chair, and began to feed her from a bottle. As much as he wanted Raven to start taking care of them as well, he truly did love taking care of them. He loved to listen to them as they drank from their bottle for they made little grunting noises as if they had never eaten before.

He had also noticed how different the two of them already were. Even though Delilah was smaller, she was much more interactive. She was constantly moving about and trying to get attention. She had opened her eyes before her brother and loved to just watch her father as he took care of her. She would pull at his hand and kick her little feet with excitement as she fed. And if one of the babies was crying, it was usually her.

Joaquin was much more laid back and quiet. He slept most of the time and barely cried. Whenever Beast Boy fed him he would lay relatively still and calmly place his little hand over Beast Boy's. As if he knew what was going on and didn't want to be a bother to his father by fidgeting about like his sister. The one big difference between he and his sister was they he was a suck-a-thumb baby. As soon as he was about to pass out he would pop his thumb in her mouth and peacefully drift off to sleep. They were definitely two very different children.

Beast Boy had fed and changed both babies and Raven was still not out of the shower. He was starting to get a little worried. He decided to see if she was okay, so he knocked on her bathroom door.

"Raven, you okay in there?" he called. But she gave no response. "Raven, it's me, are you okay?" Still she said nothing and all he could hear was the water running from the shower. "Raven, if you don't say anything then I'm coming in." He waited about five seconds and then entered.

The bathroom was full of steam and he could barely see anything. "Raven?" he said. He heard a slight choke and he knew she was in there. He went over to the shower and pulled the curtain away. And there she sat, naked with her knees pulled up against her chest, weeping into them. She slowly looked up at Beast Boy and then began crying all over again.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked, turning the water off. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, but she did not move. She just continued to cry. "Rae, please tell me," he said, desperately.

She pulled away from him and hugged the towel around herself. "Just leave me alone," she wept.

"Come on," he said softly and scooped her up. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He carried her out of the bathroom and over to her bed. He grabbed another towel and then began to dry her off. He dressed her, not once realizing or caring that this was the first time he had ever seen her fully naked. He was far too upset to care.

Once she was dressed he sat on her bed and held her in his arms. "Rae, please tell me what's going on," he said, rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

"For what?" he asked.

"For ruining your life," she said, burying her face into his chest.

"What? How'd you ruin my life?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

"I got pregnant and had children and now you're life is ruined," she wept. "I'm so sorry. I know this wasn't what you wanted. I should have given them away."

"No, don't say that," he said, holding her closer. "I love my life and I wouldn't change a thing. Those babies are the best thing that's ever happened to me aside from you. My life would've been ruined if you had given them up."

"I just know that they're going to hate me," she said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"They're not gonna hate you," said Beast Boy. "They have no reason to hate you."

"They'll find a reason," said Raven. "I just don't want to do anything wrong. I don't want to ruin their lives."

"You won't," said Beast Boy. "I promise you won't ruin their lives. Because I'm gonna be there and together we're gonna do everything right."

She cried even harder and he held her small frame against him as tightly as he could. She had lost a lot of weight since she had refused to eat and to think that a few weeks before she had been enormous from being pregnant with twins seemed impossible.

"I don't like feeling like this," she said sobbed. "I feel guilty for everything in my life. I feel like I'd be better off dead."

"Don't you ever think like that again," said Beast Boy, looking her straight in the eyes. "Do you hear me? Never again! Promise me you will never think something that horrible ever again."

"Okay," said Raven.

"Promise me!" said Beast Boy with tears forming in his own eyes.

"I promise," she said starting too cry again at the sight at him crying.

"Good," said Beast Boy, bringing her close and kissing her as the tears fell from his eyes.

"I promise," she said again and between every kiss he gave her.

He kissed every one of the tears upon her face away and couldn't help crying as he did. He never wanted to hear her saying anything so horrible. She meant everything to him. She had given him two beautiful little babies against her will and now she was feeling like she should be dead? He just couldn't handle that.

He rested his forehead against hers and between his tears he said, "I love you." Never had either said these exact words to each other. But he did and he had to tell her. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have everything he had ever wanted.

"I love you too," said Raven, doing her best to stop her sobs. She leaned in and kissed him strongly. "I love you so much."


	18. Meant

**AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!**

Chapter 18

Once the two had finally calmed down they both felt much better. He talked her into going to the common room to get something to eat and that was a huge step in the right direction. She was very weak, but he didn't mind supporting her. As long as she started moving around and eating and interacting with people again he didn't care.

Cyborg was sitting on the couch watching television as the two entered. He turned and was absolutely shocked to see Raven. Beast Boy quickly set her down on the couch and went to fix her something to eat.

"Uh, hi ya Raven," said Cyborg.

"Hi," she said with a weak smile.

"How're ya feelin?" he asked.

"I think I'm starting to feel better," she said, leaning into the couch.

"That's good," said Cyborg with a smile.

Beast Boy quickly came back with a cup of tea and a sandwich. At first she was a little hesitant, but as soon as she tasted the food she realized her hunger. She quickly devoured the sandwich and drank all of the tea. Beast Boy made her another sandwich and another cup of tea and she polished them off as well. Now she was really starting to feel better.

Suddenly the Titans screen fizzled and another picture came on and it was of Robin with a large smile on his face. "Hey guys," he said, beaming.

"She had the baby?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yup, and it's a boy," said Robin.

"Alright! Congrats, man," said Cyborg with a smile.

"How's Starfire?" asked Raven.

"She's doing well," said Robin. "I haven't seen you for a while. How are you?"

"Better," said Raven with a small smile.

"What are ya gonna name him?" asked Cyborg.

"Starfire named him Aland'r," said Robin. "Evidently it's a traditional Tamaranean name."

"Aland'r?" all three said.

"It means warrior fire," said Robin. "But I think we can just call him Alan for short."

"And are you allowed to give him your last name, or is there some tradition preventing against this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Luckily, they don't have last names," said Robin. "So he's got mine, Grayson."

"Awe, now all of the little Titan babies are here," said Cyborg with a grin. "Joaquin and Delilah Logan and little Alan Grayson."

"Who does he look like?" asked Raven.

"It's kind of hard to tell," said Robin. "But it looks like he has dark hair like me and kind of orangey skin like Star's. We won't know his real eye color for a while, though."

"Yeah, I know," said Beast. "Both of ours still have blue eyes, so we don't know if they'll have mine, Ravens, or one of each or something."

"And does he appear to have any of Star's power?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't think so, but…" began Robin, but he was cut short by the sound of Starfire cheering in the background. "Give me a second." He ran off screen and all the three Titans could hear was a muffled conversation that went from happy, to frightened, to laughing. They were very confused. Finally Robin came back and seemed out of breath.

"What was that about?" asked Beast Boy.

"He just flew around the room," said Robin.

"Starfire did mention something about newborns being able to fly," said Raven.

"That must have been a sight to see," said Cyborg.

"Well one of the midwives caught him and he's back asleep in his little bed," said Robin.

"Let's just hope he doesn't figure out that he can shoot starbolts," said Beast Boy.

"That'll only happen when he gets mad," said Robin.

"Then keep him happy," said Raven. "I don't my babies to be in danger when you come home."

"Don't worry, Star said she'll know how to keep him calm," said Robin. "Well, I've got to get back to her and the baby. I just wanted to tell you guys that he's here. And we'll be home in two days."

"Awesome, see ya then," said Beast Boy waving goodbye to the screen. Suddenly his communicator went off and that meant it was time to feed the babies again. He grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her up off the couch. "Come on, it's feeding time."

"Are you sure they'll… recognize me?" asked Raven hesitantly as he led her out of the common room.

"You're their mother!" laughed Beast Boy. "They were only inside of you for eight and a half months. Trust me, they'll remember you."

Raven sat down in her rocking chair that immediately started to massage her back, something she had definitely been missing. As she got settled in Beast Boy picked up Joaquin first, since he was awake and simply lying there. He cradled the babe and went over to Raven. She exposed her breast and held him to it. He immediately attached himself and began to get very excited. He had missed the touch and feel of his mother.

"See? He remembers you," said Beast Boy with a smile.

Raven smiled back and almost started crying again. It felt so wonderful to hold her little boy in her arms and to give him his nourishments. He kept grabbing at her hand and holding any part of her he could. He had missed her very much and never wanted her to leave him again.

Once he was fed, burped, and lulled to sleep, she fed Delilah. Her reaction to her mother was the same as Joaquin's. She became very excited and her little eyes locked on her mothers. There was just a natural bond between them, since they were mother and daughter. She clung to Raven the best she could and fussed whenever they tried to lay her down. Raven rocked her back to sleep and then set her back down next to her brother.

"They're so wonderful," said Raven with a warm smile as she looked that crib that held her children.

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy smiling back.

"It's like they were meant to be," said Raven.

"I think they were," said Beast Boy. "I think this was all meant to be."

"I sure hope so," said Raven with a soft sigh.

"What do you wanna do now?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm kind of tired," said Raven. "But I don't want to lie down just yet. I want to move around, but I don't really want to exercise or anything."

Beast Boy thought for a second and then smiled. "Come on, I know what we can do," he said, gently pulling her out of her rocking chair.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"Just trust me," said Beast Boy.

Raven gave him a trusting smile and let him led her where he may. He wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly walked her to the tower's pool. At first she wasn't quite sure, but he told her that it was just the thing she needed. And after a few more minutes of convincing, she went to put her bathing suit on. He quickly threw his on as well and waited for her in the shallow end.

"I think I'm too weak to swim," said Raven as she slowly walked down the steps that lead into the shallow end. She was in a plain black one piece bathing suit, the only one they could ever convince her to wear. "I may drown."

"You're not gonna really swim," said Beast Boy, taking her hand and helping her in. "We'll just wade around a little bit, that's all."

Raven made it in and warm water of the pool felt very relaxing. Beast Boy held her hands and slowly walked her around the shallow area of the pool. After a few minutes of this they both submerged themselves and then rested on the side of the pool, their arms on the side, helping to keep their heads above the water.

"See? Doesn't this feel good?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, it does," said Raven. "I hate how weak I've gotten. It's going to take a lot more than swimming to get my shape back."

"Hey, when are your powers gonna come back?" asked Beast Boy.

"Probably soon," said Raven. "But I should have somewhat of better control of them now."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because some of my powers have been passed to our children," said Raven. "Of course, they're not strong enough yet to actually work, but since they took some of my power now I have better control of myself because my powers aren't as strong anymore."

"Wow, that's good," said Beast Boy.

"In a way," said Raven. "But, my powers are going to be weak from now on. Which means I won't be as helpful in battle as I usually am."

"Battle?" said Beast Boy. "Oh no, you're not gonna go out fighting anymore."

"Excuse me?" said Raven.

"I'm not letting the mother of my children be put in harms way," said Beast Boy. "I don't want you to fight ever again, you've got to protect Joaquin and Delilah."

"I'm not sure Robin will go for that," said Raven.

"Don't worry about him," said Beast Boy. "He probably feels the same way about Starfire."

"That's true," said Raven. She swam to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you really mean what you said? That you love me?"

"Of course I did," said Beast Boy, holding her close. "And I still do. I really love you."

She smiled and said, "Good, because I really love you, too." Beast Boy smiled and kissed her softly and lovingly. Then he held her close and soaked in the moment.

After a few more minutes Raven had had enough and was ready to get out. After they changed Beast Boy made her eat again before she could go nap. He made her a very large meal that she almost couldn't finish it. Once he was convinced she was as full as she could be he took her back to her room and let her go to bed for a little while. She would have to wake up again in an hour and a half to feed the babies, but until then she could sleep all she wanted.

Slowly Raven became accustomed to the routine, just as Beast Boy was. She would fall asleep for exactly three hours and then wake up to feed the babies. She took full charge of feeding them and let Beast Boy handle the diaper changing. He really wanted to switch jobs, but he didn't have lactating breasts, so he didn't have a choice. There was no way he was going to refuse and let his children get a rash from him not changing their diapers.


	19. Finally Grown Up

AN: This is my twenty-eighth story and I still don't own Teen Titans!

Chapter 19

Little Aland'r was a beautiful baby. He did have dark hair and his skin was tinted orange. He was a very plump baby and slept in his mothers arms most of the time. Starfire was always feeding him or singing a Tamaranean lullaby. She and Robin had been very relieved to come home after spending six months away from home.

"I think he's got your nose, Robin," said Cyborg laughing.

"How can you tell?" asked Robin. "He's barely four days old."

"Eh, I can just tell," said Cyborg.

"Wow, three babies and they all look completely different," said Beast Boy. "Well, one thing's for sure. We'll never mistake one for another."

"Raven, may I see your little bumgorfs now?" asked Starfire as she cradled the sleeping baby Aland'r.

"I think they're still sleeping," said Raven, closing her eyes. She concentrated and was soon able to see her two babies, whom were just starting to wake up. "I'll go get them, Beast Boy come help me." Her powers had just been starting to come back and if she wasn't taking care of her babies, then she was meditating and getting back into her groove. Beast Boy quickly jumped up and followed her out of the room.

"Wait until you see them, they're so cute!" said Cyborg.

"Cuter than mine?" asked Robin, his competitive side showing through.

"I am sure they are all equally adorable," said Starfire.

"Yeah, but they've got little ears like BB," said Cyborg.

"Any fangs?" asked Robin, smirking.

"They don't have teeth yet, you know that," said Cyborg. "Anyway, I'll bet Delilah will. She seems to take after him the most."

"Oh, I have been waiting for so long to see Raven and Beast Boy's bumgorfs," said Starfire as she rocked Aland'r back and forth. "I just know that they shall all be best friends. Isn't that right my little bumgorf?" She nuzzled her little boy and giggled.

Raven and Beast Boy returned, each with a baby in a baby carrier. Raven had Joaquin and Beast Boy had Delilah. They sat down next to Starfire and then took them out of their little seats.

"Oh! They are most beautiful," said Starfire, squealing.

"Wow, they… look just like you," said Robin.

"I know, isn't it great?" said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Awe, I'm the only one who doesn't have one," pouted Cyborg.

"Well if you had given me a hug after the battle then maybe you would," said Raven.

"Well I'll hug you from now, how about that?" said Cyborg.

"Oh no, she's mine," said Beast Boy, protectively. "And she's not going out on any more missions."

"She's not?" asked Cyborg.

"Nope, I'm not letting her," said Beast Boy.

"He wants me to stay home and take care of the babies," said Raven. "Oh my god, I've become a housewife! And I'm not even married."

"Oh! That has reminded me," said Starfire. "Robin and I have married!" As soon as she said it she slapped her hand over her face and gasped. "Oops, I was not supposed to say that."

The other three Titans looked at her and then Robin in shock. "What?" they all asked together.

"Well, according to Tamaranean law, for Starfire to have all of the traditional care we had to get married," said Robin.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" asked Cyborg angrily. "Or even invite us to your weddin?"

"Hey, the day after we arrived Starfire told me, and then we had to get married by sunset or it would be too late," said Robin. "We didn't have any time to tell or invite anyone."

"And you couldn't tell us afterwards because…" asked Raven.

"I am afraid that that was my fault, friends," said Starfire. "I knew that you would all be upset, so I proposed that we simply have another ceremony when we got home so you would not know. I must have forgotten when I told you that we got married. I am sorry."

"Don't worry, Star, it's better that they know anyway," said Robin. "Now we don't have to have another ceremony."

"Are you kiddin?" laughed Cyborg. "You're not gettin off that easy."

"Yes, Robin, why do you not want to marry me again?" asked Starfire.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you again, Star," said Robin. "It's just that… we just got married…"

"Six months ago," Beast Boy added in, making Robin give him an evil stare.

"…and I think we should wait until Alan is older so he'll remember it," said Robin. "You know, it'll be a big special event. Doesn't that sound better than having some quick ceremony now?"

"I suppose it does," said Starfire with a smile after some thought.

Robin gave a relieved sigh, one that Starfire couldn't see, and knew he was off the hook. Cyborg leaned in and said, "Nice save."

Suddenly the Titans screen fizzled and turned on, revealing the Titans East. "Alright, where are they?" asked Bumble Bee. None of the Titans babies had been seen outside of the tower yet and most of the other Titans, especially Titans East, were eager to see what they looked like. "Sparky, move your big butt out of the way!"

"Hey! My butt is just fine," said Cyborg, steaming.

"Move!" screamed the Titans East.

"¡Fuera de la manera!" yelled Mas e Manos.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," said Cyborg moving out of the way so they could see Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven on the couch, each with a baby in their arms.

A wave of, "Awe!" came from the Titans East as the gushed over the babies.

"They look so cute!" said Bumble Bee.

"Wow, Star, what're you feeding him?" asked Speedy, looking at the chubby little infant.

"The milk that comes from my…" started Starfire.

"He was being sarcastic, Star," said Robin quickly, before she could go on.

"So who's who?" asked Aqualad.

"Our's is Aland'r," said Robin.

"Aland'r?" asked the whole team of Titans East.

"Yes, is it not perfect?" asked Starfire, gushing.

"Suena extraño a mí," said Manos.

"Si," agreed Mas.

"And what about you two?" asked Bumble Bee.

"This is my little girl, Delilah," said Beast Boy proudly and he began to kiss her little cheeks.

"And this is Joaquin," said Raven with a smile.

"They're like little clones of you!" said Speedy. "Only, you know, different genders."

"Awe, look at their little elf ears," said Bumble Bee.

Delilah let out a long yawn, making everyone go, "Awe!" She then cuddled into her father, who had a beaming look on his face. She began to fuss, but he placed a pacifier in her mouth and she quickly calmed down.

"Too bad we can't do that to you to make you be quiet," laughed Cyborg.

"Shut up," said Beast Boy.

After a few more minutes of catching up the Titans East signed off and it was time to feed and put all three babies down. Starfire simply exposed herself right there and began to feed her son, causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to look away. Raven went to her room to feed her children. Beast Boy quickly followed her, carrying both baby carriers.

The room was quiet, but it was also very happy. Raven relaxed with her eyes closed as her son fed. Both of her babies were growing every day and it truly was amazing. She never wanted to be away from them again. They were proof that everything she had ever thought really was wrong. She had always thought that she would never be a mother; could never be a mother.

While Raven fed Joaquin Beast Boy sat in his own rocking chair and rocked Delilah. She had woken up again, from her empty stomach most likely, and was now looking around at the large world around her. But whenever she locked eyes with her father she would let out a sigh and seemed to become lost in him. She would smile softly and then move on to whatever else was around her.

"You know, when I first found out you were pregnant I was really unsure of what to do," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I never thought I'd be able to handle being a father. Not at nineteen, anyway."

"But you're twenty now," said Raven.

"Yeah, but still," said Beast Boy. "The thought of having kids any time in the next decade never really crossed my mind. I thought I was gonna be fooling around and playing like a kid until I was, you know, old. But I think this is so much better than anything else in the world. I would rather sit here with you and the babies for hours than go out and party and stuff."

"Come on, that's not true," said Raven half laughing.

"No, I'm serious!" said Beast Boy. "I've never been so happy in my entire life. Just holding them is so… I don't know. It makes me feel like I'm whole or something. And being with you makes me feel all giddy and warm inside. Really, this is so much better than playing videogames or something stupid like that."

Raven stopped mid-rock and stared at Beast Boy in shock. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy, who had been admiring the jade baby girl in his arms.

"Did you just say that videogames were… stupid?" asked Raven.

"Oh, well, you know, they kinda are," said Beast Boy. "Don't get me wrong, I love them, it's just that I've find something much more gratifying."

"Well I'll be," said Raven with a small smile.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Garfield Logan, you've finally grown up," said Raven, her smile broadening.

"I have?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, you have," said Raven. "And I was right here to witness it." Joaquin was done so Raven quickly put him against her and began to burp him.

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to be grown up," said Beast Boy. "Huh, it doesn't really feel all that different from being… not grown up."

"Trust me, you're different," said Raven with a smile. "Even if you don't feel it, you've changed. And trust me, it was for the better."

"Well, you've changed too, ya know," said Beast Boy smiling back.

"Is that so?" asked Raven with a smirk.

"Definitely," said Beast Boy. "And, trust me, it was for the better."

"So we've both changed for the better," said Raven. Joaquin burped and then his parents swapped him and his sister. Raven began to feed Delilah and it grew quiet once more. Then Raven began to chuckle and giggle to herself.

"What's so funny?" asked Beast Boy has he rocked his son to sleep.

"I was just thinking," said Raven with a smile. "I never thought I'd be thankful to Dr. Light."

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be where we are today," said Raven. "We owe him a lot."

"You know, you're right," said Beast Boy, smiling. "We'll have to send him a card or a fruit basket or something."

Raven let out a chuckle again and then sighed as Delilah drained her. She smoothed back her daughter's soft, green hair back and looked lovingly at her. "Who knew a villain could actually do good?"

**The End**

**Follow me on tumblr! beautifulpurpleflame. tumblr. com**


End file.
